Operation Puckleberry
by Modesto-Love-128898
Summary: When Santana finds out that Puck is moving to New York, she and Kurt team up to create "Puckleberry 2.0". But will Rachel and Puck agree or will the plans and bets of their friends take a turn for the worst? Either way, the unsuspecting duo are about to fall prey to some friends playing matchmaker. BETTR INFO INSIDE: READ Poll of sequel .
1. It's Been Five Years

**Summary:** When Santana finds out that Puck is moving to New York, she and Kurt team up to create "Puckleberry 2.0". But will Rachel and Puck agree or will the plans (and bets) of their friends take a turn for the worst? Either way, the unsuspecting duo are about to fall prey to some friends playing matchmaker.

**Pairings:** Puckleberry, Klaine, Brittana

**A/N:** Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks. You're reading my story and I really appreciate it. Thank you if you have also read my stories under the penname "Burning Candles". I know they aren't that good and I don't use that account anymore. In fact it is now inactive. However my writing style has evolved and I'm glad you are reading this one. R&R? Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** No, unfortunately, Ryan Murphy has not signed over the rights of Glee to me. Though, I wouldn't exactly turn him down if he did (hint hint R.M).

* * *

_**Chapter One: It's been Five Years**_

~Rachel's POV~

"San!" I called from my room, groaning. "Have you seen my running shoes? I can't find them anywhere!" I listened to the thud of her footsteps.

"Berry, I swear," she growled, opening my door and practically throwing a pair of black sneakers at my head. "You leave them in the same spot every morning, and forget where you put them every morning. By the FRONT DOOR! The next time you wake me up at FOUR IN THE MORNING, I will make you regret it!" With that, she stopped off to her room across the apartment and slammed her door shut.

"Love you too," I chuckled, tying my laces. I said the same to Kurt as I walked past his door, already knowing that he wouldn't answer because, let's be honest, he could sleep through WWIII. Grabbing my iPod, I jogged out the door and into the crisp, morning air of New York City.

If someone would have told me that by the time I was twenty-three years old, I would be living in a three bedroom apartment with Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez, I would have laughed in their face, only believing the Kurt part. If they had told me I would be in my second and last year of _West Side Story_, I would say that would be obvious, even if I was only paling Anita instead of Maria. My point is life was going great. I had two great friends along with a career that I loved. The only thing left was for me to find a man who I could settle down with.

Though Kurt had tried many times to set me up with someone, it just never worked out. There were no sparks. We just hadn't clicked. He turned out to be married. He was a stalker with a foot fetish. I was ready to settle down. I wanted to find a guy who would take me as I am and appreciate my talent, understanding my goals and heart. Until then, however, I had Broadway and that was enough. For now…

Not quite ready to turn back yet, I added another mile to my run before I had to go back to the apartment. Somehow, I had been convinced into going shopping with Kurt and Santana for the day. I was going to need all the endorphins I could get if it meant shopping with those two.

-o0o-

~Santana's POV~

"There is no way!" Kurt exclaimed, shaking his finger in Rachel's face. "John Groff is totally hotter."

I smiled to myself, shaking my head at their antics as I took a sip of my coffee. Whenever they got on the subject of what guy was hotter, I always sort of zoned out. I didn't mind though. It was kind of like a family. Hell, we were a family – since sophomore year. Sure, we were a messed up family dating each other's exes and doing all sorts of things that almost ended New Directions, but we were a family. (Maybe, even if it all started out as a revenge scheme). Now I lived with the two people I never thought I would.

Kurt and Rachel were the last people I ever expected to be friends with. I still remember when Rachel gave me her picture senior year to hang in my locker as a declaration of truce and friendship. I never really had a problem with Kurt, but I still never pictured living with him, let alone him and Rach. Then again, I guess you can't stop what's meant to happen. I watched them go back and forth until my phone buzzed on the table.

Flipping it open, I almost screamed, my eyes widening at the picture of Puckerman on my screen. He was doing some sort of excited face where his mouth was in a wide smile and he had his thumb up. Still, that wasn't what had surprised me. What had caught my attention was the full head of hair he was sporting. I mean holy hell. I haven't seen him with hair since I was a virgin and that was a _long _time ago.

**From: Puck**

**To: Satan**

**10:15 a.m.**

_**Can u guess who's moving 2 NY? ;) **_

I almost couldn't contain myself. I looked from Rachel to my phone, from m phone to Kurt. I knew that Kurt would have figured something was up, but Berry was oblivious. Smirking, a scheme unfolding in my head, I replied as fast as I could - after getting over the initial shock of course.

**From: Satan**

**To: Puck**

**10:17 a.m.**

_**OMG! When r u cming? XD **_

**From: Puck**

**To: Satan**

**10:19 a.m.**

_**2nite. Wanna help an old friend unpack? :D **_

He messaged me his address and I almost fell out of my chair. Of course this caused Kurt to raise an eyebrow at me. I just had to tell him this information so we could collaborate and come up with a good plan. This was awesome news.

"Rach," I smiled. "Can you get me a double chocolate chip cookie?" I handed her five bucks from m purse, praying the line was long.

"Sure," she nodded, taking the money and walking in.

"Alright," Kurt said when Rachel was in the café and out of earshot. "What's with the secrets?"

"Here," I said, pushing my phone at him. I watched his eyebrows rise as he examined the text. I got little giddy feelings in my stomach; a feeling I acquired whenever I was plotting or got excited.

"He has hair!" he exclaimed.

"I know!" Taking my phone back, I leaned in closer. "Plus, get this: he's moving into 205. That's two doors down. You know what I'm thinking, Hummel?"

"Oh, way ahead of you," he laughed. "Operation Puckleberry is a definite go."

"What's a go?" Rachel asked, handing me my cookie and sitting back down.

"Puckerman's moving into our building and needs help unpacking," I responded in a tone that would claim that it was no big deal.

"P-puck's moving here?" she stuttered.

"You called him 'Puck'," Kurt teased. "I thought he was_ Noah_."

"Well, I'm sure he still prefers his nickname."

"You never know. It's been five years. The last time you saw him was at the train station. Have you even spoken to him since then?"

"No," she admitted.

"Then you don't know," I encouraged, unable to resist wiggling fingers underneath the table with Kurt.

-o0o-

~Kurt's POV~

"Blaine, how much do you love me?" I asked, twisting my boyfriend's gel-free locks and batting my eyelashes.

"Enough to know you're about to ask me for a favor he said jokingly.

"Very funny," I kissed his lips. "But I do need a favor. You see, Puck is moving in two doors down and he wants help unpacking…"

"I'm in."

"Really?" I asked, my face showing my obvious surprise.

"Yeah, we can talk sports and cars," he smiled. "Plus," he added, tilting his head to the side, "I do love you an awful lot."

"That you do."

-o0o-

~Puck's POV~

I opened the door of my apartment and sized it up. There were three bedrooms. Sweet! One would most definitely be a music room. The second could be a guest bedroom for when Ma, most likely, would come to visit. Then of course, the room by the kitchen could – the biggest- would be my room. My lair, my domain, my kingdom.

It only took the movers about an hour and a half to unload my things, so that was thankfully out of the way. Now it's time for the fucking unpacking. Satan should be here soon. Grabbing a Jack Daniels from the fridge. Fact is that's all that's in there right now. Then I sat on the couch and put my feet on the coffee table that Chang helped me build last summer when he came back to Lima to visit.

Finally. A place to call 'mine'. My own place where I would settle down for good. Maybe I'd find a serious girlfriend. I haven't had one of those in years. Who knew? Maybe I'd find 'the one'.

About halfway through my beer, there was a knock on the door. "It's open," I called, standing up as the door opened. "Satan!" I greeted, seeing my favorite Latina.

"Puckerman," she said with a smirk almost as signature as mine. Then I noticed Kurt, Blaine and…Rachel behind her.

I hadn't seen Berry since graduation. I mean, it's been five years since I've seen her but, damn, she'd made changes. She looked beautiful – hot. (I am not about to be a punk and sound like a girl by using the word beautiful). Then again, she wasn't exactly hard to look at in high school either. But these changes were noticeable and normal. Still, she managed to stand out.

She'd traded her school girl skirts for a dark pair of jean shorts hat fit her ass just right. She no longer wore knee socks, but ankle socks with simple navy blue Converse in place of those stupid loafers. She was wearing a tight light green tank top and her air was up in this sexy messy bun thing on the top of her head, a few wisps falling around her face. With so much skin showing, there wasn't much left to the imagination.

"You might want to actually answer the door next time," Blaine said, giving me a bro hug and interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah," Santana agree, hugging me as well. "That's how I was robbed."

"Robbed?" I asked.

"Which is why she lives with us now," Kurt laughed, giving me a less manly hug, more like what I'd received from San.

"Ah," I nodded, looking at Rachel, thinking she would hug me as well. She didn't. "Berry," I smiled.

"Hello, Puck," she waved, walking past me. "If we want this to get done soon, we might want to start now."

What the hell was her problem? And when the fuck did she start calling me 'Puck'?

* * *

**A/N:** OK guys! There it is! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I know Kurt's part was short, but it will be longer in the next chapter. I promise. He is my favorite character after all. Ha ha. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this. It means the world.

Ana 3


	2. My Dance Moves Are Sexy

**A/N:** I was so happy to see the response that the first chapter got. Not to mention the reviews. Thank you guys so much! It means everything that you guys took the time out of your day to read this. I hope I'm not letting you down with this next chapter. I worked really hard on it, considering I wrote it three times. Kurt is featured a lot more in this chapter but his POV isn't in this chapter. I didn't feel like it was particularly needed in this chapter but none the less, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The reference to the shirts came from a joke about my dad. The man literally has like 150 of the same white shirt. But anyway... On to the Puckleberry goodness.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did I would have kept either Puckleberry or St. Berry alive. But since they both crashed and burned and now must be continued vicariously, it's obvious that I still haven't talked Ryan Murphy into signing over his rights.

* * *

**Chapter Two: My Dance Moves Are Sexy**

~Rachel's POV~

I took in his appearance. He was wearing a ridiculously form-fitting, white v-neck shirt that brought my attention to muscled arms and a toned –_ very_ toned – chest. I could make out the shape of a nipple ring. His jeans hugged in all the right places; not too baggy, not too tight. I noted that he wasn't wearing any shoes; just his socks so he was probably relaxing just before everyone got here. Looking at his upper half, I took the time to appreciate his hazel eyes and thick lashes. I looked to his full lips, still remembering how they felt against mine. Then I noted that he was, thankfully, no longer sporting a Mohawk. Instead, he had a full head of hair that I was already imagining gripping during ravenous exploitations.

Shaking my head as everyone greeted him with exchanged words and hugs, I focused myself to focus. He looked at me expectantly and I realized I still hadn't said anything. Despite wanting to greet him in a proper fashion, I was still having rather impure thoughts and couldn't bring myself to welcome him how I should have.

"Hello, Puck," I smiled, trying to diffuse the tension by using his nickname. Walking past him, I went' for a box nearby. "If we want to get this done with, we might want to start unpacking now."

"Badass blade, Berry," he commented when I pulled out the knife Santana had been making me carry since one of my cast mates was raped last year. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice, but I brushed it off and started slicing through the packing tape.

"I gave it to her," San replied. "Now could you stop checking out her ass and start unpacking your stuff?" she added, causing me to practically drop the blade in my hand.

The thought of Noah staring at my backside brought my mind back to the brief dating period we shared during sophomore year. I remembered kissing him and holding onto his arm as we walked through the halls of McKinley. I'll admit I missed it. Especially his hugs. They were the best hugs.

"Don't be ridiculous, Satan," he said. "I was looking at the knife. I would've made a comment had I been looking at her assets – which are nice by the way."

"You haven't changed at all," Kurt noted. "Rachel's right though. If we want to get this done soon, we should start now.

"Let's do this!" Blaine exclaimed, fist pumping.

I nodded in agreement. Opening the flaps of the box, I saw a pair of yellow polka-dot boxers. For some reason – either insanity or an unknown death wish – I decided it would be a good idea to flirtatiously embarrass Noah. Turning around, I lifted the article of clothing, putting the shorts on full display.

"Which one's your room?" I smirked.

I saw him turn red, a bright blush creeping over his features. His ears turned an adorable shade of pink. Unable to speak, he pointed to the door nearest to the kitchen (same as my room). Smiling as innocently as possible, I picked up the box and took it to the room. Taking out my iPod, I put in my buds and started humming along as I began to organize.

- o0o-

~Santana's POV~

"Did you see that too?" Blaine asked me as we unpacked the kitchen. "I bet before next month they'll have sex with each other."

"No doubt, I agreed. "Name your price and timeframe."

"Three weeks. Fifty bucks."

"Fine. One week. Seventy bucks. Berry hasn't been laid in two years."

"You're both so confident," Kurt grinned. "But you're both wrong. No offense but I know Rachel the best and normally she would wait six months. But since we're factoring in Puck, I'm willing to bet eighty dollars that they will have sex in exactly two weeks and five days starting from when the plan is in motion. After this, I'll have enough money saved up for the new Marc Jacobs jacket and a manicure."

"Oh you are so on," I challenged, shaking hands with the two of them. "So he was totally checking out her ass right?"

"Unless knives make him lick his lips," Blaine joked, making us laugh and causing Rachel to come out of the bedroom and take out her earphones.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing really," I lied. "Kurt was just trying to dance. It was pretty bad."

"My dance moves are sexy!" Kurt insisted, resulting in everyone assuming an awkward silence. He looked at everyone, frowning and sticking out his bottom lip. "My dance moves aren't sexy?"

"Sure they are," Blaine assured, kissing his cheek.

"Well, I'm going to finish organizing the bedroom. I just have a few more boxes. I swear the man has more stuff than all of us combined. Seriously, I mean how many white shirts can one man own?"

Before we could even answer what was probably a rhetorical question in the first place, she'd walked off with her music on, humming some song that I was sure only Kurt would know.

"Alright," I said, "Let the games begin. It's time to plan phase one."

"I've got the perfect idea," Kurt said, producing the creepiest smile I'd ever seen.

-o0o-

~Puck's POV~

While I organized the music room, some Marvin Gaye playing on my stereo, I could only imagine what Rachel was doing to my bedroom. Images of stuffed animals and yellow walls filled my mind. I shuddered at eh the horrible thought that would make any man cry. Rachel Berry was organizing my room. To make matters worse, thinking about her only made my mind flash back to when we were dating. When we made out my hands would "accidently" run over her butt or grip her thighs as she hovered above me. I would still hear the noise she made when I touched that one spot directly under her ear on her jawbone.

Hearing laughter, I smirked to myself. It was going to be great catching up with these guys. I'd missed them. And although I would never admit it out loud, I'd missed Rachel too. Her and her long brown hair, her hot toned legs, and her special nose. I'd missed everything about her. Immersed in my thoughts, I almost pissed my pants (don't judge me, I'm still badass) when I heard her voice. I turned to face her, casing us to be only inches apart.

"Puck," she said, he tone dripping in nervousness. "Everything else is done. There's this great diner a few towns over that's open twenty-four hours and everyone's hungry so -"

"That's fine, I can finish up here," I assured, mostly cutting her off because I knew if she kept talking she'd forget to breathe.

"Don't be ridiculous, Noah. You're coming too. It's our treat to say welcome to New York," she informed me, her bun bobbing as she talked.

"You called me Noah," I pointed out with a smirk. I never thought I'd feel so relieved hearing my name.

"Sorry, I've been trying not to all night. I know how much you hate it."

"It's cool," I waved "It sounds a lot hotter when you say it." My smirk grew as she rolled her eyes. "So I take it this place has vegan food?"

"You remembered that?" she asked and I shrugged. (I knew it was something Finn never remembered). "I'm actually a vegetarian now," she informed me, talking a little sweeter. "Santana made me try a milkshake last year and I was hooked. I mean it's no grape-flavored slushee but it's pretty delicious. Come on," she laughed, dragging me out of the room by m wrist. "I know you're just as hungry as the rest of us."

My stomach growled in response. The girl was right. I hadn't eaten since this afternoon and I had worked up an appetite. I was STARVING. No way was I arguing with a girl willing to buy me dinner.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go guys! I really hope you guys liked this chapter and that it wasn't too short. I really had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I have chapter three written as a rough draft so I will rewrite and finalize it soon and get it up. Thank you guys again for reading and reviewing.

XOXO

Ana


	3. Color Coordinated

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for reading my story. It really does mean a lot to me. Seriously, you have no idea. I don't think I've ever had this kind of response and it just means the world to me. You guys are awesome and I couldn't think of anyone better to write for. So, I hope I uploaded this soon enough. I am actually working on chapter five as we speak and I'm going through these updates pretty fast. Hopefully, by the time chapter four is uploaded, chapter six will be underway! So anyway, this chapter is a little shorter than the last two, in my opinion. Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy it. Veggie burgers for the win!

**Disclaimer:** Yes! I own….this plot. Sadly none of the characters are mine. I'm _still _waiting for Mr. Murphy to invite me to chat. I mean come one! We're Modesto buddies. No one has ever heard of the place. We could bond… Anyhow, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Color Coordinated**

~Rachel's POV~

It as well after midnight and I still couldn't sleep. I kept telling myself that I would have dark circles and no energy if I stayed awake, but my mind was racing. I just couldn't stop thinking about Noah. No matter how much I told my brain to shut up, it didn't want to listen.

He'd moved to the city because the record label he'd gotten signed to had transferred from Los Angeles to New York. It was great that he was finally able to make it where he wanted to be. Then again, he probably would have been there sooner had his father not taken the money he had been saving. Either way, Noah was no sleeping a mere two doors down from me, away from the pool cleaning business and the cougars (hopefully). Knowing that he was so close just made it harder to sleep.

At the diner he sat right next to me on my left side and I was flooded by all the insecurities of a high school girl. I subconsciously kept brushing invisible stands of hair out of my face, a fact that Kurt thought was very funny. The whole time we were there I was trying to look as attractive as possible. Let me just say, that's not an easy feat when you're eating a black bean veggie burger, fries and a vanilla milkshake.

"Hungry, Berry?" he had teased with a smile that made me want to punch him in the face.

Ugh! It was so unfair. He saunters into the place and acts like he's still the resident badass. He was so cocky that it was sickening. His ego got even bigger when the waitress gave him her number. And to think I had taken the time out of my night to organize his room for him!

Groaning, I threw my pillow at my door and prayed for sleep…

(11:37 a.m.)

"Rachel!" Kurt called, shamelessly opening my bedroom door, causing the knob to slam into the wall. "Wake up, it's after eleven already."

"What?" I exclaimed, shooting up out of my bed. "You've got to be kidding. I missed m morning routine!"

"Relax. I just wanted to inform you that you have a date. And, no, you're not getting out of it. I already know you have the whole week off. Now, this guy is new around here, very single, looking for a relationship, very handsome, and very straight. You're going to love him. The chemistry will no doubt flare into something huge. It's at seven tomorrow night. Now get dressed because we are going shopping with Santana and Puck to find you an outfit."

"W-why is Noah coming?" I asked. "I mean, is it really necessary for him to accompany us?

"We are going to need a straight guy's opinion. Just this once," he assured. "So get ready. We leave in forty minute." As he turned to leave, he stopped in his tracks and pivoted to face me again. "You might want to do something with your hair," he advised before leaving the room.

"Ugh!" I growled before dragging myself to the shower.

-o0o-

~Kurt's POV~

"Okay, so Rachel's in the shower," I said.

"Good," Santana nodded, brushing out her long hair. "So, I told Puck that I had a hot friend who was on the market. I mean, after he told me he was looking for a real girlfriend and a serious relationship, I almost kissed him. This just makes our plan so much easier." Taking a breath, she turned away from her mirror and looked at me with a clap of her hands. "So, why does she think he's coming?"

"Male opinion. Plus, this way she's guaranteed to end up in an outfit he likes. When they see each other at that restraint tomorrow night, they'll be hooked. Even if they don't admit it at first."

"Well they better, because she never did in high school and almost ended up marrying Finnocence. I want some closure, dammit."

"Agreed," I nodded. "So what do you think he'll pick out?"

"With his taste, definitely something short." She shook her head in amusement as she chuckled. "Do you know he planned a boat ride for after the dinner?"

"Romantic," I grinned, raising an eyebrow. "I sense something delicious happening in the very near future."

"Oh, no!" she shrieked, making me jump into the air.

"What?" I asked? "Is it a spider? Oh, God, I hate spiders.

"No," she said. "I just picture Puck and Rachel's baby. It had Puckerman's abs and Rachel's loud," she joked.

I laughed. "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again. Then again, I always figured their baby would have Puck's attitude and Rachel's high school fashion sense." We both gave an involuntary shudder before there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Santana said, walking to the door. She winked at me one last time as she looked through the peephole. "Gross! It's a Puckerman," she teased, unlocking the deadbolt and in strolled Noah Puckerman with a fake look of disinterest on his face.

"So, why am I helping Berry look for an outfit? I mean don't you know any other straight men besides me?"

"Yeah, but we haven't had the chance to hang out with you in five years. We're making up for lost time and this seemed reasonable enough," Santana lied with ease.

"Fine," Puck said after a moment's consideration. "Just don't think that I'm not going to perv it out while Berry tries on dresses."

"We'd expect nothing less from you," I said, shaking my head.

"Oh, and speaking of Berry. Can you tell me why she color coordinated everything in my room? And I mean _ev-er-y-thing_. Literally. My condoms were arranged by brand, color, and flavor. I mean sure, organizing my clothes by color; that's one thing. But that? That's just awkward."

"Beats me," Santana shrugged. "She does the same thing to hers. I went to borrow a pair of socks one time and they were in the drawer," she explained when we looked at her.

"Where was what?" Rachel asked, walking in as she wrapped at towel around her body before looking up and spotting Puck. She looked at him for a few seconds then back down at herself, her huge eyes getting even bigger. "Uh… I uh… I -"

"Spit it out, Berry," he urged.

"I n-need to get dressed." And with that, she all but ran into her room, leaving all three of us with smirks.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it! Chapter three is here! And now I am editing chapter four before typing it up. I hope you guys liked it. Thank you so much for R&R guys. I know I say that a lot. But seriously. It makes my day. And I will soon be taking requests so I'll let you know when.

XOXO

Ana


	4. She Carries a Rape Whistle

**A/N:** Don't shoot! I know I haven't posted in about what feels like two-ish weeks, but, I have an alibi. I was out of state for a while because I had to take an 18 drive to Arkansas for a funeral. We stayed to visit family and all that. Now, I am back and more pumped than ever to be writing. (In fact, I ended up writing a new one-shot that will be posted probably within the week depending on my computer access around Thursday, so keep your fingers crossed). Thank you all for reading. (Aviva Aria: Don't worry that's coming very soon). Anyway, I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer so… Here we go!

**Disclaimer: **I own Glee…on DVD… Still no luck with Mr. Murphy signing over his rights *sniffles*

* * *

_**Chapter 4: She Carries a Rape Whistle**_

~Puck's POV~

"Turn," I said as Rachel stood in front of me in a dark green dress that just barely stopped below her ass paired with a light grey jean jacked that I had gotten her to buy earlier. (See, this is why I hate shopping. I sound like Kurt right now. Either way the date seemed important to Rachel so I figured I wouldn't sabotage it). I'll admit a small pang of jealousy swept over me at the sight of her in something that should've been considered a shirt rather than a dress. Plus, it wasn't like Santana's earlier comment about condoms was making it any easier. I was angry enough when she slept with Finnessa.

"That one is too short," I said, crossing my arms. "You'll look like a slut if you wear it. Try the yellow one. It's longer."

"This is the last one I'm trying on, Noah," she warned before going back into the changing room. "It's almost thee and I still need shoes."

"Well then this better be the one," Kurt laughed. "Puck, if you don't agree to this one, you'll have to pick from the others."

"Whatever," I grunted, my badassery spilling over my words. "Hurry up, Berry! I'm getting hungry."

It was a few minutes before she came back out. When she finally opened the door to the stall, I practically had to pick my jaw off the floor. She looked…amazing. The dress stopped halfway before her knees and hugged her upper body perfectly, lightly flowing from her waist. I had this sudden urge to punch whoever she was meeting. I couldn't help thinking this guy would try to pull something. Hell, I would.

"Looks good," I nodded, clearing my throat and not meeting her eyes. "You should get that one. It's perfect for you."

"Really?" she asked, turning a little pink.

"You look hot," Satan agreed. "If you were gay…"

"If I was straight," Kurt added.

"Does it really look alright?" Rachel asked, twirling a little bit. Like she used to whenever she showed me a dress she wanted to wear to the JCC dance.

"Yeah," I grunted. "Look, just tell your date to keep his hands above the table." Standing up, I walked out of the store and waited for her to pay for the dress she wasn't wearing for me.

"It's not like you have the right to be jealous," Kurt said, suddenly standing next to me. "Don't you have a date tomorrow anyway? It's a bit hypocritical for you to be bothered."

I rolled my eyes, trying not to blow my cover and look annoyed. "I'm not jealous. It's just, Berry is so…innocent and stuff. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Well she carries a rape whistle, pepper spray and a knife –"

"Switchblade," I corrected.

"_And_," he continued, ignoring me, "she can take care of herself. She's smart and has met plenty of odd people. If it makes you feel any better, I've known the guy for a long time I know for a fact that he's not going to try and hurt her. Now, stop frowning. You'll get worry lines."

"I can't help. She just gets heartbroken so easily. You know what I mean?"

"Aw, you care." The smile he gave me said that he was onto me.

"Well, yeah. I mean, us Jews have to stick together," I shrugged. "Don't make a big deal out of it."

"I wasn't going to. Just like when you told me not to make a big deal over _you_ being the one planning her Barbara-vention. Same as when I found out that _you_ were the one who wrote 'Pretending' and not Finn."

"Shut up," I said, seeing Rachel and Santana walking towards us. "Are you trying to ruin my image? Shit."

Being neighbors with these three was going to be harder than I thought…

-o0o-

~Santana's POV~

"What's wrong with Noah?" Rachel asked me as Puck went to go use the bathroom. "He's been acting weird since we got back from the store." I watched as she wrung her fingers together in her lap while biting her lip. "Do you think I did something wrong?"

"The hell if I know," I said, not feeling even the slightest bit guilty that the plan was working. "Guys are weird; that's why I date girls."

"True. I really hope he hurries up in there. I seriously need to use the bathroom."

"Puckerman!" I called through the apartment. "Hurry up! Berry needs to piss!"

"San!" Rachel yelled, turning fifty shades of red.

"Chill out," Puck groaned walking into the living room and watching Rachel sprint past him. "What?" he demanded when he turned around and spotted my annoyed expression.

"You could smile. It's not like she's trying to hurt you." Crossing my arms, I leaned back in my recliner as he sat on the floor, resting his arm on the coffee table.

"You and Hummel don't know what you're talking about. Berry can date whoever she wants. I. Don't. Care."

"Then why do you –" I was cut off by a splashing sound and a scream that I knew belonged to Rachel because Kurt was at Blaine's.

"You left the seat up!" she squealed from beyond the door.

I caught sight of Puck as he began to smirk. It took me a minute to realize why he was smiling with such pride though.

"You did that on purpose. Didn't you?" I asked.

"What do you think?" he responded.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Next chapter is all about the date and their reactions so just be patients, I'm in the midst of writing it. It should be up around the same time as my one-shot. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really like reading each and every one of them.

XOXO

Ana


	5. In My Arms

**A/N:** In terms of paper, I think this is the longest chapter I have written. Especially with so many changes as to how the date was going to go. At first, I was going to make it so that Santana told Puck about the date being a set-up, but I decided against it. I figured it would make things more interesting and a little less cliché.

Thank you all so much for reading my story. I really love writing it and there is so much more in store. I'm most definitely going to write a sequel to this, but it will be after I finish (of course). Everyone who reads this story just makes it so much more fun to write. (Plus it actually makes me feel like I have at least some type of skill when it comes to writing and creating plots. Thank you guys for waiting for me to write, type, upload, edit, and update. I know my process is probably more hectic and extreme. I just want things to be as perfect for you as I can possibly make them. You guys mean the world to me. Onto the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee…yet. Don't worry though. I will always have the DVDs and YouTube to make me feel as if I'm getting through to Ryan Murphy on who the heir to his rights and contract with FOX really belong to.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: In My Arms**_

~Rachel's POV~

I sat as still as possible while Kurt styled my hair. "Where is he date even going to be?" I asked. "What's he really like anyway? What if likes tall girls? Oh no! Kurt, I'm only –"

"Rachel," Kurt warned, waving the curling iron in my face to signify the danger of me freaking out. "Don't worry. You two are perfect or each other. He's financially stable, talented, Jewish, well-built, funny, smart, and gorgeous."

"Did you create him or something?" I joked.

"No. If I did, I'd be dating him. Kidding," he added when I raised an eyebrow to remind him about the fiasco during senior year when he and Blaine briefly split up. "I wouldn't trade Blaine for anything. You, however, need someone who will make you feel as beautiful as you are. You'll be happy. Trust me."

I smiled blushingly. "Thanks, Kurt." I bit my lip nervously as he got closer to my face with the curler. "So where's the date going to be?"

"You will be having a casual dinner at a French restaurant. Then, after dinner, he's taking you to do something super sweet."

"What is it?" I quizzed, closing my eyes as he applied liner to my lids.

"That is a surprise. Still, you have to swear on the biography of Barbara Streisand that you will stay for the entire duration of the date. That means from the moment you walk into the restaurant, to the moment her walks you to the door."

"Why do I have to swear?"

"Just do it."

"Fine," I gave. "I swear." Now I was even more suspicious than I was before about my date's character.

"Good. Okay, you look perfect, if I do say so myself. And, trust me, I do say so." Clapping his hands, he stood me p and turned me towards the full length mirror on his wall for me to see what I looked like.

My hair was tumbling all around my shoulders in voluminous curls. My makeup was flawless with a light red gloss on my lips. Kurt had accented my eyes with a dark liner, smokey eye shadows and mascara that made my lashes longer. Smiling at my reflection, I couldn't help but hug my friend.

"Thank you so much!" I grinned, still latched onto him.

"Rachel…can't…breathe…"

-o0o-

~Puck's POV~

"Don't even think about trying that shirt on," Santana warned me as I picked up a black and white shirt. "You'll look like you're on lockdown instead of a date."

Throwing the shirt back in my dresser, I rolled my eyes. Standing in my room with a black pair of pants and Santana on my bed was not how I pictured I would be spending Tuesday night getting ready for my date. "Could you just tell me what I should wear then?" I asked.

"Try a button down and an open vest. You'll look classy without even trying too hard. She'll love it." Her hands rubbed together mischievously as she got up and strolled to my closet.

"What's she like?" Watching her pull out a grey collared shirt and a black vest, I nodded in agreement.

"Perfect, so don't ruin his," was her response. "Here, put these on."

Catching the clothes with my face, I glared at her. "You didn't answer my question," I pointed out, complying wither her order.

"Let's see… She's super hot, really, really smart, fun, and energized. You'll love her. She's not going to sleep with you on the first date though, so don't be a total perv. Oh, and remember to make sure your food makes it into your mouth and not on your clothes."

"Of course," I assured sarcastically while searching for my black tie. "So… How's Berry handling herself? Is she going crazier from excitement or nervousness?" I tried to sound teasing but my tone came across in more a possessive tone.

"I don't know. She's already on her date by now. Why? Are you jealous?" she crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side, wearing an expression that told me she would know if I was lying to her.

"Yes," I admitted, feeling like I was saying my last words to a firing squad and I had just flipped them off. With this information, she'd be able to get anything out me with just a simple blackmail remark.

"Don't worry," she said. "Your secret's safe with me."

-o0o-

~Rachel's POV~

"What kind of guy is thirty-six minutes late?" I demanded into my phone. "I thought you said he was a nice guy, Kurt."

_He_ _is a nice guy, Rachel. Trust me on this. He should be walking in any second now._

"You said the same thing fifteen minutes ago. Let's just face it. I've been stood up. He probably never even wanted to meet me in the first place."

Just then, I looked up to see Noah of all people walk through the door. That's just great... The last person I wanted to know that I was dateless was him. To make things worse, he was probably going to go home with some leggy, blond bimbo.

"I've got to go, Kurt. I'll see you when I get home." Without waiting for an answer, I hung up. I put my head down in an attempt to hide, not only my face, but, my shame as well. Unfortunately for me, he would have to be the one who picked out my outfit for me.

"I thought I heard a fellow Jew. You alright, Berry?"

-o0o-

~Kurt's POV~

"The plan's going perfectly," I whispered excitedly to Santana as we sat side by side in the back of the restaurant with our menus in front of our faces.

"I know," she agreed, readjusting her wig. (I guess it made her feel like a spy or something. Red is a good color for her though). "I can practically taste the sexual tension."

"Look, he just ordered her a milkshake. Oh, this is just too amazing."

"I'll send the text in a few minutes."

-o0o-

~Puck's POV~

"So the douche just stood you up without any warning?" I asked, growing more pissed by the second.

"Yeah," she frowned, finishing off her milkshake with a spoon. "I wish he would have at least told Kurt no. This is so humiliating."

"Well, no one else here knows. They most likely think you're on a date with me. You know, the fact that I'm sitting at your table and all." I winked at her.

"Speaking of which, where's your date?" she questioned just as my phone buzzed.

**From: Satan**

**To: Puckerman**

**8:09 p.m.**

**Ur d8 got back w/ her ex. Srry **

"Apparently we're in the same boat," I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Noah," she soothed, placing her hand over mine.

Now I was even more pissed off then I thought was possible. Who would stand someone up on the first date? Even I wouldn't do that. I know I sure as hell wouldn't do it to Rachel. That's it! Suddenly I had the perfect idea.

"I'm fine," I shrugged, trying to look reassured in myself. "But, hey. There's no reason we should suffer tonight. And I really don't want my plans to go to waste. What do you say? You're available. I'm available. It's natural."

"Well, we _are _a couple of good looking Jews," she smirked (Yahweh, that was hot), mulling it over in her mind. "Sure. I think I could fit you into my calendar.

_That_ was twice as hot.

-o0o-

~Rachel's POV~

"Noah this is so romantic. Can I be frank?" I probed, taking a bite of my pink cotton candy.

"When aren't you?" he joked, paddling the small boat along the water.

"You're date would've been a lucky girl. It's her loss that she decided not to take the chance to go out with you," I smiled.

"Thanks," he smiled, his hazel eyes glinting in the light of our lantern. "Have you even been on a boat ride since the sixth grade?" he queried.

"No. And I know it's ridiculous, but, after watching Titanic with you and your mom, I've always had this fear of drowning."

"Yeah," he said as he sat the paddles across his thighs. "I guess I should apologize for that. My mom just liked watching movies with you."

"It's alright. As long as you're around, I feel safe."

The words had had slipped out before I even had the chance to stop them from coming. I saw him immediately straighten up from his slight slouch in surprise. His eyebrows rose so high that they practically jumped off of his forehead. Santana was right. I really needed to control what I said and when I said it.

"Noah," I said, trying to amend the awkwardness. "I –"

That was when his lips made contact with mine. He gently nipped at my lower lip, sending shivers all over my body. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped me as his tongue swept across, begging for entrance. I gladly gave in to desire and felt my tongue make contact with his. It felt like forever before we parted.

"I need to get you back to the apartment," he blurted out. "Your apartment," he hastily corrected. "I'm not going to try and sleep with you right now. That would be totally inappropriate. And I know how you love all that romantic stuff like flowers anyway. It's just that it's getting late and –"

"Noah," I chuckled, cutting him off with a kiss. "You keep talking that fast and people will start to think you're me. Let's go.

-o0o-

"You can come inside if you want," I said as we reached my apartment. "Kurt's most likely asleep. I mean, he's got this big photo shoot tomorrow and Santana has to pick Brittany up from the airport at six, so I know she's out by now. We could watch a movie in my room. My bed's really comfortable."

"Sure," he agreed with a nod as he followed me through my door.

-o0o-

~Puck's POV~

Somehow we ended up watching Funny Girl, West Side Story, and Chicago. Granted we made out at various moments, so I wasn't really in a complaining kind of mood. It was nice to just be able to lay in a girl's bed without having sex with her. (Her bed was defiantly comfortable enough for it too if you catch my drift). Still, after three musicals, she was asleep with her head on my chest and I was about ready to pass out too. I just looked down at her sleeping face, so innocent and untroubled. I thanked the man upstairs that we had gotten stood up, which now that I think about it, it really coincidental. I didn't really care though. All I cared about was that I got to go to sleep under warm blankets with Rachel Berry in my arms.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it guys! Sorry I won't be uploading my one-shot until tomorrow because I used all my computer time today typing this and now my eyes hurt because I haven't gotten new glasses yet. Bear with me. Thank you so much for reading this fanfic.


	6. My Lawyer

**A/N:** Hey, guys! Wow, it's been a while. And I have absolutely no excuse this time. I completely ignored the deadline I gave myself because I was lazy. And, I'm not going to lie, it was a nice break from typing this story and start writing some new chapters for it and working on some of the other fifty ideas in my head. (You should see how I procrastinate in school; it's terrible). Anyway, that's why I haven't been uploading: sheer LAZINESS. I'm not about to lie to you guys and say I was sick or something. I believe in being 100% honest. Just ask anyone that I know. If the world depended on me lying, we'd be inevitably screwed.

Thank you guys so, so much for putting up with my random updates and reading my story. Thank you to any of you who have subscribed to Operation Puckleberry, or who subscribed to me as an author. It really does put a smile on my face. It means so much to me that you guys actually want to stay informed and up to date on the story, and that makes writing it all the more exiting and entertaining.

Good news! Brittana is in this chapter. That's right you guys! Brittany is here and I tried to do her justice. Sorry, if I made her too dumb or too smart. I'm still trying to find that perfect balance that is Brittany S. Peirce. Anyway: on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee contract, nor am I able to say that Ryan Murphy will ever give me a call offering me a place as a writer for the show. Now, that I am reminded, if you'll excuse me. _*Goes off and cries in a corner of a dark, dark room*_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: My Lawyer**_

~Rachel's POV~

"Rachel slept with Puck?" I heard a voice whisper-yell from my doorway, waking me up and interrupting my peaceful slumber. "When is she going to have the baby?"

I peeked through my lashes to see Brittany staring into my room with a proud-looking Santana next to her. They started to giggle and that's when Noah pulled me closer against his chest and I remembered that he had spent the night. No wonder Santana was looking so smug. I had thought the whole thing had been a dream. I knew it was best to keep my eyes closed.

"Berry and Puck didn't have sex, Brit," Santana corrected. "Not yet at least. See, they still have their clothes on."

"It all makes sense now," Brittany said with amazement in her voice.

"But hey. You've been gone for two whole months and I need you sweet kisses all over me."

"I did miss our sweet lady kisses."

A few seconds later, I heard Santana's door close and something made of glass break. Great, they broke another lamp.

"Noah," I smiled, turning around so that my hands were on his chest and tilting my head so that I could see his face. He pulled me closer, a small grin on his lips. "I know you're awake."

"No one with ears could be asleep with those two going at it," he grumbled, keeping his eyes closed.

"True. Do you want something to eat? I could make breakfast."

"Later," he said. "I don't feel like moving just now."

"Really?" I asked, blushing when he finally opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Yeah, I can see your boobs at an amazing angle."

"Just remember that I have a clear shot to your groin at the moment," I warned, wiggling my knee that was in between his legs by this point.

"Kinky," he smirked, kissing my lips good morning. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good if you don't count the snoring," I teased, kissing him back.

"My snoring is sexy."

"Sure it is." I gave him a mockingly sympathetic at on the chest before wiggling out of the bed. "Well, I'm going to take a shower. You should probably do the same too. We can meet back here later and I'll make us something to eat."

-o0o-

~Puck's POV~

I can't believe it. I actually slept with Rachel. Without having sex! That's a first for me. (Not that I'm complaining). We had a real date and everything. This was way better than sophomore year. And now, she was only fifty feet away, taking a shower – naked none the less – and I was lying in her bed.

Getting up, I walked out of her room, grabbed my shoes and opened the front door only to collide into the one person, who I had counted on not seeing. Kurt. Immediately, he started to leer at me, his most-likely-waxed eyebrows rising to his hairline.

"Well, well, well," he laughed. "I never thought I would catch Noah Puckerman sneaking out of my apartment in the middle of the afternoon. In last night's clothes no less."

"I'm not sneaking out, Hummel. And how do you know what I wore last night."

"Your outfit is wrinkled and crooked. Anyone with eyes could tell you that. Honestly, how dumb do you think I'm that unmindful? So why are you at my apartment?"

Before I could control it, the worst, and probably the most suspicious reply came out of my mouth. "Rachel said you would be gone all day. Why are you here?"

"Lunch break," he said, not missing a beat and stepping closer. For someone like Hummel, it was weird to find that at this very moment, I was actually…intimidated. "Now answer my question."

"Can I take a shower first?" I tried.

"You have fifteen minutes to get cleaned up, before I drag you out by your, admittedly, amazing hair," he threatened, walking past me and through the door.

-o0o-

~Rachel's POV~

"Rachel Barbara Berry!"

I rolled my eyes. There was only one person in this apartment that ever used my full name. As I pulled my NYADA sweatshirt over m head, I rotated to see Kurt grinning from ear to ear as he leaned against my door jam.

"Yes?" I invited nervously. I knew this was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Did Puck stay here last night?" he inquired even though it was obvious he already knew the answer to his own question.

"We didn't have sex, if that's what you're getting at," I replied as I towel-dried the ends of my hair, wanting to get straight to the point. But, of course, there was nothing straight about Kurt. He fired more questions about my sex life.

"Do you want to have sex with him?"

"Who wouldn't want to have sex with Noah?"

"Good point. So when do you think you guys will have sex?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"So are you guys together or are you waiting for him to formally ask you?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure. An official relationship proposal would be nice, but I don't know. From what I remember, Noah isn't what would be classified as romantic unless he has to be."

"But he took you out on a boat ride under the stars," he pointed out. "That's pretty romantic."

"Yeah, but- How did you know about the boat ride?" I demanded. Then it hit me. My date stood me up last night when Kurt swore he was Mr. Right. Noah's date conveniently got back together with her boyfriend that same night and our dates were at the same time in the same place. Kurt had knowledge of our makeshift date, and I never told him anything about it. As far as he should know, I had dinner with whomever it was who had ditched me. "You set it up!"

"What? No. Why would you say that?"

"Was Santana in on it too? I can't believe – No, actually, I can, but that's not the point. You went behind my back and lied to me, just so I would end up having a date with Noah?"

"Well… When you put it that way… Rachel, I am so sorry. If I had –"

"Sorry?" I laughed. "Are you kidding me? Last night was one of the greatest nights of my life. Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I beamed, surprising him with a hug.

"You're not mad," he noted, freezing in my arms.

"No. I can appreciate the plot of the whole thing. It's like some kind of romantic comedy or something."

"What is?" another voice entered and Noah was standing in my doorway looking even more handsome that I thought was possible for him.

"How did you get in here?" I asked as I moved over to him and place a soft peck on his lips. "Kurt always locks the door and we have three deadbolts."

"I noticed," he sniggered. "Brittany let me in. So what are you two talking about?"

"Oh, nothing," Kurt sang, giving a waft of his hands. "Now, I have thirty minutes before I have to get back to work. This month's issue is going to be the death of me. I am one straight pin away from unraveling and killing one of the models. And don't get me started on the makeup team."

"Kurt, you say that every month," I stated.

"I know, but I _mean_ it this time." After a few seconds he sighed and looked at us with an evil smile. "So when are you two sure you didn't have sex?"

"I think I would know if we did," Noah said after an intake of air. "Sex is like my first language."

"I told you they had sex," Brittany said, pulling Santana into my room. "If this is a meeting, I should have been informed. My lawyer will be hearing about this."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary," San assured her girlfriend. "Come on guys. Let's eat."

* * *

**A/N:** There it is. Again, I hope I did Brittany justice and that you enjoyed the chapter. I love writing for you guys so jet let me know what you thought. I am about to type up "Everybody Hurts" like I have been promising for weeks now. Also, I am working writing a new fanfic and I think I will be calling it "Why". I'm trying to write one story at a time, but the ideas just keep invading my privacy, telling me that they want to exist in the world of fanfiction. But I will wait until I have every chapter written in that one before publishing it. Additionally, I do have question for you guys! Would you like there to be a sequel to this story? Let me know, and I will keep you posted.

XOXO

Ana


	7. Don't be a Slut

**A/N:** Oh my goodness guys! I have great news! But first, let's here the bad news… I am in kid jail again. Yup, I am officially a junior in high school. Not only that but I am graduating in December 2013 rather than June 2014. My goal was to have graduated by June 2013 but hey, it's still a great feeling. The only thing I don't think I will be walking with the rest of the senior class. I might. I hope.

Now, for the good part; I officially have 90 follows on "Operation Puckleberry"! I know it doesn't seem like much but I never thought I would even get this far into writing something that people actually read. I honestly thought it would be just one follows and maybe two reviews from Celeboy01, who is a friend that I am forcing to read this. (Don't judge, I was, like I said, very doubtful of anyone reading). I am really so, so, so grateful that you guys are enjoying this fanfic as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you so much for all your support and the R&R. It means everything.

Please let me know if you would like there to be a sequel to "Operation Puckleberry" because I do have an idea. However, I need to know what you guys want. If the answer is no, this story will be longer. If YES, you will have another plot to enjoy. Please, let me now.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with Ryan Murphy nor the cast of Glee. These writings are purely fictitious and are for the entertainment of me and anyone who wishes to read.

**P.S. Please take the poll on my page. It will let me know if you want a sequel to "Operation Puckleberry", or if you want this fanfic to continue as on story.**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: **__Don't be a Slut_

~Puck's POV~

It had been a week since the date and I still hadn't officially asked Rachel to be my girl. I knew she'd want some Nicholas Sparks moment where I acted like a chick and possibly cried, but I had something _way_ better planned out that would make her happy and allow me to keep my masculinity. I had cooked up the plan with Mike a few days ago. (I figured he'd had to do be doing something right because Chang-Chang was still growing strong – despite that whole break up when he moved to Chicago).

_3 Days Earlier:_

_I logged into my account and requested a video-chat with one MikeChangster3675. After a few seconds, he accepted and I breathed a sigh of relief. My next choice was Blaine and thanks to the "M.J. Incident" senior year, I knew he would spill._

_"Yo, Puck," my Asian amigo greeted, sitting in front of the webcam._

_"Chang," I followed._

_"What's up?" he asked after I stayed quiet for too long. "Is everything alright?"_

_"You know how I told you that I moved to New York?" I started, wondering how long I was going to beat around the bush._

_"Oh, yeah! How shocked was Rachel?" His face grew eager with excitement like a sixteen year-old girl hearing the best gossip ever._

_"At first," I said, "not so hot. But then we ended up on a spur-of-the-moment-take-a-boat-ride date and then I slept with her and –"_

_"Please, tell me you didn't get her pregnant!" he groaned. "Seriously, Puck didn't you learn how to wrap it up after Quinn? I mean everyone in New Directions knew you never really got snipped! Sure, that's like me taking away Kurt's clothes. You wouldn't be you, I understand that, but you promised ALL of us, including Mr. Schue that you would be safe! Are you stupid?"_

_"Calm down, we didn't have sex," I blurted._

_"But you said –"_

_"I said we _slept_ together. That's it."_

_"Wait, so Rachel isn't pregnant?"_

_"No!" I exclaimed. Running my hands through my hair, I was starting to feel frustrated._

_"Well, if you didn't knock her up… What's wrong?" he asked again._

_"I want her to be my girl," I gave eventually. "Officially, I mean. I just need a romantic way to ask her. Something that'll make her go DA-YUM. That's where you come in."_

_"You need my help?"_

_"Duh! Aren't Asian dudes supposed to be, like, sensitive and shit?"_

_"Do you want me to disconnect?" he threatened, squinted at me (I think)._

_"No! I need advice from the relationship master."_

_"Fine. Aren't you going to Canada in a few days?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Alright. Get a pen, this is what you're gonna do…"_

-o0o-

~Rachel's POV~

"I'm serious, Kurt," I said as I washed my hair after my run. (I was in the shower while he sat on the counter listening to me). "I invited him to closing night. How stupid was that? I just know I'm going to mess up. I can feel it! I never should have asked him to come."

"Don't be ridiculous," he chastised. "Relax and everything will be fine. You've sang in front of the toughest critics. If anything this will be just like Glee Club."

"You think so?" I asked, turning off the water and grabbing my towel to wrap around me.

"I know so. If there's one thing Miss Rachel Berry doesn't do, it's performing at a less than perfect level."

I smiled and gave him a hug. As we were pulling apart, Brittany walked in and gave us a quizzical look.

"First you sleep with Puck and now you're getting naked with Kurt? This is not going to help your reputation."

"I'm just going to leave now," Kurt snickered. "I'm meeting my _boyfriend_ for coffee." He gave us a wave before exiting through the bathroom door.

"Honestly," Brittany said with a shake of her head. "Have some self-respect. Stick to one guy. Puck would be so mad if he found out. Plus, Kurt is taken. Don't be a slut, Rachel. Unicorns like Blaine eat them for breakfast."

"You're right," I nodded. "I should respect the relationship that Kurt and Blaine share as well as my current situation with Noah."

There was no point in arguing with Brittany. She thought she was right. I needed to get ready for closing night. There was really no time to get into a philosophical discussion with a girl who was convinced her cat (who was oddly enough still alive) had become a male stripper last week. Not only that, but there was an uncomfortable draft floating up the bottom of my towel and water was dripping from my hair down my spine.

"If you'll excuse me," I said with as kind of a smile as I could muster, "I should get dressed."

-o0o-

~Santana's POV~

"Why so fidgety, Puckerman?" I whispered as we sat in the fifth row and noticed Puck was redoing his tie for the umpteenth time.

"Mind your own business, Lopez," he glared.

"Touchy… So are you going to get laid? Tonight maybe," I suggested. Tonight was my deadline and if it didn't happen, my money was going down the drain and I would have to admit I was wrong. "Just saying," I insisted when he stopped messing with his tie and gave me a confused look.

"Seriously," he grumbled in a shut-the-hell-up voice. Granted, I would have continued to push him until he agreed to have sex with Rachel tonight, but, the curtains opened and the first sequence was beginning. When Rachel finally came on stage, I elbowed Puck in his upper arm – playfully of course.

"There's your girl," I teased only to receive another glare. "Don't be such a baby. You're the one sitting here with a million roses." I proved my point by nodding to the bouquet in his lap. "Besides, you're going to Canada for two weeks. If you don't have sex with her tonight, you're going to have some testicular issues. If you catch my drift…"

"What is with you and Hummel needing to know every of my sex life."

"It's just fun to see your reaction."

Sometimes lying was just too easy.

-o0o-

~Puck's POV~

When everyone was leaving the theatre I stayed back with Satan, Kurt, Blaine, and Brittany. (Apparently they knew one of the security guards. Kurt said something crazy about him and Rachel sneaking in during Nationals junior year). While we waited for Rachel to get changed and pack all of her stuff, I went over the plan in my head. Tonight was phase one of Operation G.R.A.P.E: Get Rachel and Puck Established – Mike's idea for the acronym. All I had to do was ask her.

"I think you're going to b waiting a while," Blaine told me while my other three companions went to the bathroom.

"What for?" I asked, probably a bit too defensively.

"To give her the flowers," he said slowly, as if it were obvious. "If you don't go backstage and give them to her now, they're going to wilt."

"Right." I looked down at the five dozen roses I had bought for her. Forty-eight of them were red while the twelve in the center of the arrangement were yellow – yeah, I know her favorite color. Get over it, I ain't whipped. "Do you think I got enough?" I wondered nervously.

"Most definitely," he grinned. "Just go behind the curtains turn left then take the stairs on your right; she'll be the third door on the left.

"You know where Berry gets naked?" I accused, slightly jealous.

"Of course I do," he scoffed. "Just because I'm an understudy doesn't mean I'm any less informed or vital."

"I never said you weren't," I assured, starting to walk to my destination before Anderson got even more offended than he sounded.

-o0o-

~Rachel's POV~

There was nothing better than a full house on your last curtain call! It was so breathtaking. Yet, it was so bittersweet. All the hard work had been worth it, but, it felt like leaving home. Our sendoff party was full of tears and laughs last night. Broadway was a small world, so I knew I would see everyone both on and off-stage and the memories would last a lifetime. Still, it was kind of sad. As I finished washing the makeup off of my face, there was a knock on the door.

"Rachel," Elena Ramirez, who played Maria, called from the other side. "There's some guy out here who says he knows you. He's got a hella weird name like that fairy in a _Midsummer Night's Dream_."

"One second," I stuttered, ripping my wig cap off and mussing my hair so that I looked somewhat attractive. Taking a breath, I put on a smile and opened the bathroom door. When I opened the door, I was greeted by a bunch of roses and Elena glaring at my yet-to-define-boyfriend. "It's okay," I assured. "This is Noah."

"Oh!" she grinned, looking like the cat that ate the canary. "So _this_ is Mr. Cool-Hands. I'll just leave you two love-birds alone." When she turned to leave she gave me a knowing look and mouthed, "He's hot!"

"So that's what you call me when I'm not around," Noah mused after Elena left the room.

"Don't get a big head about it," I teased. "You're ego is inflated enough."

"You hurt me, Babe." Putting the flowers on the makeup table, he brought his arms around my waits and pulled me close, my hands automatically going to his chest. "You were amazing tonight," h said, pecking my lips.

"Did you really like it?" I asked, hoping he'd meant it.

"Hell yeah. Couldn't take my eyes off of you." Pulling back, he gave me the roses. "These are for you."

"Thank you." I felt my cheeks begin to burn. "We should probably get back to the apartment get back to the apartment. Kurt planned a surprise party."

"How is it a surprise if you know about it?" he laughed.

"He has no clue that I know, but, I'm not going to ruin his fun."

"Well, then I'd better ask you now or I'll never get to."

"Ask me what?" I quizzed, my insides fluttering.

"I leave for Vancouver in two days for two weeks and I'd really like it if you could go with me. I mean, I know you'll probably want to look for new roles to play, but, we could go site seeing and maybe go on a second date –"

"She'd love to!" Elena called from outside the room, causing both of us to chuckle.

"I'd love to," I giggled.

* * *

**A/N:** I really hope that you guys like this chapter. I know it took forever to get this up, but I was sick all weekend, so it's all good. (So worth missing homecoming – and no there is no sarcasm here). I really was looking forward to writing this chapter. I love writing for you guys. The fact that you enjoy what I right is really rewarding. That's all I want; to entertain you. Plus, it helps me practice my writing and develop a style.

So, please let me know what you thought. Leave a review if you'd like. Please, if you haven't already, go onto my page and take the poll on whether or not you'd like there to be a sequel to this fanfiction. It'll only take two seconds for you to do. Thank you so much for reading and, for those who are following, virtual hugs! I am having so many fanfiction ideas popping up for many different shows and books, so the juices are definitely flowing so I am going to try and get the next chapter up soon.

XOXO

Ana


	8. Stop Riding My Ass

**A/N:** Oh, my goodness, you guys! It has been literally FOREVER. I am so sorry that I haven't been updating since school started. I really am, but, honestly, I just haven't had the time at ALL. Thankfully, I am on Thanksgiving Break and have a week off from school. So, to those of you who celebrate Thanksgiving, Happy Turkey Day! Now, I'm not sure when the next update will be, but, hopefully it will be soon (I will try to update around Hanukkah if I can. (Speaking of which, does anyone know why Hanukkah – Hanukah – has two spellings?) I know some of you have been waiting for some ''Smuckleberry' so here you are. Other than that, I really hope you guys enjoy the chapter! I will be working on a fanfic for NCIS soon, so, I might begin to post that around January.

Thank you so much to everyone who has started following me as an author or subscribing to either "Operation Puckleberry", "Oh, My" or "Everybody Hurts". It means the world to me and this year, I am thankful for all of you! *Virtual hugs* Hopefully, I can begin to write out the next chapter (this one took me a long time to do – partially due to the fact that I kept changing how I wanted to write it. Thanks so much for reading!

**Disclaimer:** Dear Ryan Murphy, it seems my letters about you signing over the rights of Glee have not reached you. I can only hope…

* * *

_**Chapter Eight:**__ Stop Riding My Ass_

~Puck's POV~

"You take care of her," Kurt warned. "I don't want her going missing and I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night because Rachel calls me in tears. Remember that I am just as vindictive as you are."

"I know," I assured as I put Rachel's giant suitcase into the back of my car. "I promise, I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

"You better not."

"Here," Brittany said, putting something soft in my hand and closing my fingers around it. "Take my lucky rabbit foot."

"Somehow, I don't feel like Berry will approve of that," Santana said like she was talking to a toddler.

"Oh yeah!" the blonde exclaimed.

"You should get going," Kurt said. "Driving is going to take a while. Be safe. Take that however you want," he added when I gave him a questioning look.

Sliding into the driver's seat, I looked over at Rachel. I had to carry her down six flights of stairs (the elevator was broken) and buckle her into the passenger side all by myself. Thanks to my Jew god though, I have the guns. The woman slept like she was hibernating. Now, she was still asleep with the afghan that I had brought down for her wrapped around her tiny frame. Even in sweats and knotted hair she was beautiful.

-o0o-

~Rachel's POV~

_Where it began, I can't begin to know when. But, then I know it's growing strong._

_Noah stood in the front of the choir room smirking and strumming his guitar, raising a seductive brow at me. "Sweet Caroline" was my favorite Neil Diamond song next to "You'll Forget". I couldn't help but smile even thought I knew Santana, who was just filing her nails was now glaring at me with a look of disgust crossing her features. Blushing, I began to harmonize with the rest of the club and the mohawked boy._

_"Stop riding m ass!"_

Suddenly, I jerked up and was me with what seemed like a million cars and a bright light. I looked over to my let and saw a fuming Noah.

"Sorry," he signed. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine," I yawned.

"I have road rage," he explained. "Ma says I'm too temperamental for my own good."

"How did I get in the car?

"I carried you. S'no big deal; you don't weigh that much."

"How much do you think I weigh?" I jokingly quizzed.

"This is one of those test isn't it?" he asked after some hesitation. "I'm not falling for it."

I couldn't help but smile. That's when I realized it… I hadn't brushed my teeth. Or done my makeup. Nor had I even attempted to put a comb through the birds nest sitting on my head. I was sure I looked horrible.

"Where's my hair brush?" I asked.

"I think it's in the trunk. We'll be stopping for gas in a little while. I can get it for you then.

"That would be great," I said, sighing with relief and raking my fingers through my hair in an attempt to untangle my waves. Using the hair tie I had on my wrist from last night, I secured a lazy bun into place. "How far are we?"

"About fifteen minutes from Syracuse. After that it'll take about two hour if the traffic is light to get to A-Bay. The gates right there so next will be custom and that could be another two hours. Oh, Kurt made sure to give me your passport too, so, we're set there. Then about another hour and forty-five minutes."

"A-Bay?"

"Alexandria Bay. It's beautiful. We'll have to stop through on our way back. You'd like it. We can even take a boat tour if you're up for it."

"Maybe. I'm still a bit wary of boats."

"I'll protect you."

-o0o-

~Blaine's POV~

"Why are you screaming?" I asked, waking up to my boyfriend's shrill cry. "Were we robbed?"

"I was just named the next Coco Chanel"

"Kurt, you made me think you were being murdered!"

"Aren't you proud of me though? He asked, batting his lashes at me causing me to instantly forget my frustration.

"Yeah," I smiled, kissing him. "Let's go celebrate," I hinted.

"Way ahead of you," he smirked.

-o0o-

~Puck's POV~

"Here we are," I said, opening the apartment doors and allowing Rachel to walk in. "Home sweet home. Well, for a couple weeks." I tried to contain a laugh as the bellhop struggled with her bags.

"This place is huge," she noted. "Are you sure you want to spend all this money? I mean, we could get something cheaper."

"It's not a big deal. I'll just tell Ma that I can't help with the rent this month. Kidding," I added when her big brown eyes got even wider.

"That's not funny, Noah," she glared, her curls bouncing as her head shook. (She insisted that when we stopped for gas, that I should let her at least style her hair. When I was going to say no, she fluttered those puppy eyes and I was weak.

"It was," I insisted, pulling her closer to me after tipping the bellboy. "Thank you for coming with me." Kissing the tip of my nose, I smirked at her red cheeks.

"I wanted to," she beamed, causing my body to react. "I wouldn't feel right knowing that you were going to be alone for almost three weeks."

"You sayin' you're my body guard, Berry?"

"I _am _a black belt, Noah. Daddy was adamant that I take a self defense class when they found out Kurt and I didn't choose the safest neighborhood to live in.

"Wait. Does that mean you can kick my ass if I piss you off?" Suddenly, I was very nervous.

"I guess you'll have to learn from experience."

"I think I'll pass on that offer. I like my 'nads where they are."

"Hmm," she mused, pecking my lips. "I'm sure."

"Do you want to do anything?"

"A shower sounds amazing."

"Can I join you?" _Please say no._

"Probably not," she teased. "Besides, my night time ritual is kind of…intense."

"Alright. Have fun."

After she gathered her things, I waited five minutes. Ordering room service, I went to the gift shop and bought flowers, glued them onto a sheet I had brought from my apartment and setting it over the table on the terrace (so, yeah, it was a good thing my Ma forced me into using a glue gun, despite the fact I first used it to glue my sisters hair to her headboard). When the food arrived, I set it on the table as well. As Rachel was blow drying her hair, I put on more cologne and deodorant and then fixed my hair. Everything was ready. Candles were lit and Elton John was playing in the background. Perfection.

-o0o-

~Santana's POV~

"What about this?" Brittany asked, holding up a black leotard with rainbow legwarmers and purple tights.

"It practically has your name on it," I smiled. She was so excited about teacher her first dance class tomorrow. "You're going to kill those students."

"I don't want to kill them, Santana. I want to teach them."

"I love you," I chuckled.

"I love you too," she said, kissing my lips.

-o0o-

~Rachel's POV~

"Noah this is so lovely," I blushed, finishing my glass of wine.

"Well, I wanted to set the mood," he said with that damn smirk.

"Mood for what?"

"Close your eyes."

"I don't know. The last time someone told me to close my eyes –"

"Just do it," he laughed.

"Fine," I gave, tightly closing my eyes. A few seconds later, I felt something cold and hard land between my breasts.

"It's my name," he said when my eyes opened and I placed my fingers to the necklace. "If you would be my girl, ya know, like in a legit relationship –"

"Yes," I beamed.

-o0o-

~Puck's POV~

I'm not exactly sure who started it, but somehow we wound up in bed together. Her hand was in my hair and my face was between her thighs. She was chanting m name like a prayer at temple.

"Noah! Yes! Almost – Almost," she moaned while arching up against my face.

"Shit," I mumbled, swiftly pushing myself into her. "Damn, you feel so good.

"Oh, right there!"

When ecstasy roared through her, I only continued, causing her to climax three more times before I followed suit.

-o0o-

~Kurt's POV~

"Are you alright?" I asked, answering my cell phone. I looked at my clock and saw it was 2:00 a.m.

"I had sex with Noah," she blurted.

"What?!" I exclaimed, shooting up."Tell! Me! Everything!"

* * *

A/N: Thank you so s much for reading. (If someone could give me places to go in Vancouver that would be lovely). Oh, I do know that Yahweh is the god that the Jewish follow, just to make sure I don't offend anyone. That was just my inner Puckerman typing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you want.

XOXO,

Ana


	9. Home for the Holidays Part 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! Since tomorrow is the first day of Hanukkah I decided to upload this chapter for you instead of waiting until holiday break. I just couldn't wait. I've been in such a writing mood lately. I am so glad that you guys are enjoying the story! It makes me so happy to know that people actually enjoy what I write. It feels amazing. I mean, I know not everyone reads the Author's Notes in a fanfiction, but, in case you randomly decide to one day, I want you to know that I appreciated you all so much. You have made this a great year and when I get the notifications in my email, I get all warm and fuzzy inside. This year I would like to thank you. Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Thank you for following, favorite-ing, alerting, and just plain enjoying. Last year, I was told that I wasn't a good enough writer – that my skills weren't strong enough. You make me feel like that's not true. Thank you for making me feel so special and building up my confidence again. *hugs*

**Disclaimer**: Onward with the fanfiction of which I do not own the characters

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: **__Home for the Holidays Part 1_

~Rachel's POV~

**One Month Later:**

I woke up to the quiet sound of a six string playing a beautiful melody. Ever since we had gotten back from Canada, Noah and I have been inseparable. When I sat up in his bed, I was greeted by a wave of nausea. Rushing into the bathroom, I almost didn't make it before I was, for lack of a better word, hurling onto the tiled floor. I could feel my vocal chords burning.

"Babe, are you alright?" Noah asked and suddenly he was carrying me back to the bed. "I'm going to go buy you some crackers and ginger ale. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'm fine," I insisted. "I probably just caught something. That's all. I actually have to go. I promised I would help Kurt find the perfect outfit for the flight back home."

He looked at me for a second and I thought he wasn't going to believe my half-lie. I really did have to help Kurt pick out an outfit. But I really wasn't feeling good. "Alright, but I'm going to stop by later to check on you," he said and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Do you want me to walk you there?"

"No, I'll be fine. Can I help clean up? I mean it is my vomit."

"Don't worry about a thing; I've got it. Besides, I want you to get some rest."

"Alright, but, make sure you pack your suitcase."

"I will."

Walking two doors down was a lot more challenging that it should have been. I almost threw up again when I walked in and cause a whiff of something sweet. I heard giggling as I entered the living room. I scurried to the bathroom as fast as I could and empty my already vacant abdomen.

"Rachel are you alright?" Santana asked. As she came closer, I could feel my stomach churn even more. "What's wrong?" she asked while I continued to heave.

"I thought Rachel didn't have a gag reflex," I heard Brittany say.

"I don't," I coughed.

"Well, then what's wrong?" Santana questioned again kneeling down beside. I felt like I was going to die.

"Your perfume smells really bad. Where did you get it?"

"Your room. You know, it's the one your dads sent you for your birthday. You said you love it."

"That's ridiculous, if I loved it, I wouldn't think it smells terrible. This doesn't make any sense."

"Oh, God."

"What?" Brittany and I asked simultaneously.

"Kurt!" she shouted, ignoring us and walking out of the room.

And then I heard the shrill screech.

"WHAT?!"

-o0o-

~Quinn's POV~

"When are you going to tell him?" I asked, as we sat in the Lima Bean.

"I'm not sure," she said. "I have to find the right time and I don't think it's appropriate considering we haven't told our parents we're together. What if it's moving too fast?"  
"Well, if I was in your position, and believe me I have been, I would just tell him soon. It's a lot easier that way; like ripping off a band-aid. Honestly, you'll feel a lot better afterwards. No matter what his reaction, it'll feel like such a relief. There won't be as much pressure because you won't allow yourself to constantly be thinking about it."

"But what if he doesn't react well? What about _Rent_? I just got cast as Mimi in the revival."

"Well, you have a good year of rehearsals before it actually goes on. Then two years of putting it on. I think it'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I can't give you a definite promise, but isn't that musical supposed to be welcoming to everyone? I mean people in their sixties audition for it. I don't think they'll have much trouble with you –"

"_Shhh! _I guess you're right."

"Besides, it is hard work, but you aren't doing anything too dangerous in the case of dance moves, right?"

"True. I'll talk to the director when we get back home."

"Good. Anyway, I'm glad you guys came back to Ohio for Thanksgiving like the rest of us. It's been, what, two years."

"Just about. How are things with you?"

"Actually, I kind of wanted to talk to you about that. Remember Rod?"

"The lawyer you've been dating for a few years, I remember. He lives in New York too doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he went to see you in West Side Story."

"I hope he enjoyed it. Anyway, you were saying?"

"Well, he asked me to marry him."

"No way!" she squealed.

"I said yes."

"When's the wedding?"

"In six months."

"That's great! I'm so happy for you."

Getting up, she circled her arms around me and laughed. Suddenly, I found myself laughing with her, only for the slightest moment forgetting her situation as it probed the back of my mind.

-o0o-

~Hiram's POV~

"Rachel, honey, would you help with the salad."

"Sure," my daughter nodded, washing her hands and then starting to break the lettuce.

"So when are you going to tell him?"

I watched her stiffen in response.

"W-what do you mean?"

"When are you going to tell him you're pregnant? Or better yet, why don't we discuss who the father is."

"Daddy, please don't say anything. I was going to tell him tonight after everyone left. I didn't think it would be appropriate to have all the former members of New Directions know before he had a chance to digest the news."

"So who's the father," Le Roy came in beaming.

"It's Noah, but, please," she pleaded when I gasped, "I am begging you, please, do not, under any circumstances, tell his mother. Please, please, please."

"I promise," I agreed, discreetly slipping my husband twenty dollars. "LeRoy," I warned, urging him to promise.

"Sure, sure," he smiled. Somehow I was not convinced.

-o0o-

~Puck's POV~

"How are you feeling babe?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist and softly kissing her neck in the dark of the hallway.

"Better now that I'm not puking," she grinned.

"That's good. How about before dinner, we sneak away for an hour."

"Noah, you know we can't."

I could tell she wasn't buying her words. I let my index finger trace under the waistband of her pants.

"Noah, stop," she said sternly. There were tears in her eyes as she moved away from me.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing," she sighed. "I have to go buy the drinks. I'll be back in a bit."

When she left the house, I walked downstairs and grabbed Blaine by the shoulder. "I know Rachel told Kurt and I know Kurt told you. Why is Berry mad at me?"

"That's really none of my business."

"Tell me."

"I can't," he said, walking into the backyard.

"Why not?" I demanded following him.

"Rachel made Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and me promise."

"She told Q? What the hell? Does the whole fucking state of Ohio know?"

"Don't be stupid, Rachel doesn't know everyone in Ohio."

"Just tell me what I did wrong!"

"I can't!"

"Please!"

"She…"

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you guys for reading. I hope you enjoy it and happy winter holidays to everyone reading regardless of religion.

XOXO,

Ana


	10. Home for the Holidays Part 2

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for the reviews for the last chapter. I am so glad you guys liked it. I noticed that some of you were a little upset that Rachel hadn't told Puck and, yes, it does seem like everyone except for him knows. However, the only person she told was Quinn and that was for advice. Kurt and Santana found out because she is their roommate and they were the ones who bought the test for her. Kurt told Blaine and Brittany might not even know because she's not the sharpest of crayons. Of course Rachel's dads know. They figured it out. Don't worry though. Things will progress in this chapter. Thank you for reading. I appreciate it so much. For the holidays I am thankful for all of you who enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing. Happy holidays!

**Disclaimer:** The honorable Ryan Murphy has given me the rights to all things Glee… Just kidding ): I don't have that kind of power or connections. Now I shall proceed to cry in my corner until my dreams are a reality.

_**Chapter Ten**__: Home for the Holidays Part 2_

~Puck's POV~

"She what?" I demanded, going insane from the suspense.

"I can't. You just have to wait. But can I give you some advice?"

"Sure," I grumbled, plopping down on the cold concrete steps.

"Don't…be mad at her. Okay? That's what she's afraid of." He gave me a pat on the shoulder before walking back inside of the Berry house.

I sat in silence as the air grew cold around me. I could see my breath in front of me. I leaned my head against the brick wall of the house and closed my eyes. Just for a few minutes.

"Noah, wake up. You're going to catch a cold."

I could felt a small, familiar hand ouch my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Rachel kneeling in front of me. Hey eyes were filled with worry and I suddenly felt guilty because I knew it was my fault. I had caused the crease between her brows. I had caused whatever it was that was bothering her and I hated it.

"Babe –"

"You've been out here for an hour and you're burning up. Let's get you inside."

"But you're the one that's sick."

"I'm not sick," she smiled. "Come on, everyone is waiting to eat. I'll get you some medicine." She stood up to leave but I gripped her wrist.

"Please. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is–"

"Don't lie to me. I know something is wrong. I know you better than that."

"Noah, you're going to be mad at me."

Don't be mad at her…

"I promise I won't be," I swore, letting go of her.

"I was going to tell you after everyone left."

"I can't wait that long, babe."

She sighed and sat down next to me, leaning against the wall. I could tell it was on the tip of her tongue. She was just trying to find the right words to say. Leave it to Rachel to build the tension. Then again, her drama was one of the things I loved about her. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. Then finally;

"I'm pregnant."

It was almost a whisper. We sat in silence as the wind blew around us. She tightened her coat around her body. She was serious. It wasn't a joke.

"Why would I be mad about that?" I finally asked.

"I didn't think you'd want a baby. Not after what happened with Beth. I didn't want to hurt your feelings or bring up bad memories or –"

"Rachel," I said cupping her face in my hands. "Our baby isn't Beth. I know that. But I need you to know that I will love them just as much. I will be there no matter what. Whether you like it or not," I added, pleased when it earned a small smile.

"We should get inside," she said, kissing my lips.

**A/N**: So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Happy holidays!


	11. Knocking Up My First Girlfriend

**A/N:** Okay, you guys! I just could not stay away from the computer. I mean I have a whole break to write (minus the time that will be spent moving into a new house soon where I will have to wait for internet and this laptop will sit on my desk – mocking me). I am so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you so much for reading.

**Disclaimer:** Onward! I still don't own Glee and as I mentioned previously, I am awaiting with tears in my eyes for the rights. Until then, I find it difficult to type through the blurred vision caused by my tears.

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven:**__ Knocking Up My First Girlfriend, I'm Not Really That Surprised _

~Rachel's POV~

I sat watching the latest gossip that was flowing through New York. So far, the pregnancy was unknown. Honestly, I was kind of grateful for it too. I really didn't want to deal with the stress of people judging me about being impregnated by a known bad boy who I wasn't even married to. I never imagined having a child out of wedlock but, surprisingly, I was alright with it. I couldn't even wait for our first ultrasound later on today.

_Broadway starlet Rachel Berry just turned down the coveted role of Mimi in the revival of Jonathan Larson's "Rent". It is unclear as to why seeing as she was so successful in her portrayals of "Funny Girl", "Wicked' and "West Side Story". The twenty-five year-old has given no statement, but hopefully that will change in her scheduled interview with us later this week. In the mean time, we have no choice but to assume it must have something to do with her new beau, Noah Puckerman. The two were spotted…_

Sighing, I turned off the TV and went in search of something to eat. I scoured through all of the cabinets and the fridge only to find nothing that would satisfy my cravings. Knowing my friend so well, however, I shuffled into Kurt's room and saw that he was still sleeping. Crawling on top of the covers I lay my chin on his upper arm and poked his nose.

"Kurt," I smiled in a sing-song voice. "Did you finish the fries you got from the diner last night?"

"Yes," he mumbled, nodding in his sleeping state. "Blaine got hungry before he left last night."

"Alright. Go back to sleep; I'll be back in a little bit."

"Sure."

"Love you."

"Luff yooh."

Closing his door, I got my coat from off the counter, grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

-o0o-

~Puck's POV~

I took a nervous sip of my beer as Finn ordered a Virgin something. I was trying to figure out how I was going to tell him exactly. I mean, sure, at least this time he's finding out ahead of time, but I really didn't feel like getting punched in the face by him again. Still, we were bros and I had to be honest with him.

"So, can you tell me what was so important I had to drive all the way to New York?" he laughed nervously.

"When you're drunk enough I will," I joked.

"You know I'm the one who drove here, so that's probably not a good idea."

"True." Fuck. Somehow my gullible best friend had gained common sense over the years. "Look, dude. I'm just going to come out with it; totally, one-hundred percent honest. You know that thing that happened that we agreed to never talk about right?"

"You knocking up Quinn," he nodded. "But that's the past. I mean, why should it matter now?"

"Well – "

"Wait, did you get Quinn pregnant again? Cause she's engaged to that lawyer guy. That's not cool, man."

"No," I shook my head. "I didn't get Quinn pregnant. Not her."

"So who did you get pregnant."

"Okay, you can't punch me when I say this alright?"

"Was it my mom? 'Cause if it is, I'm not so sure I really want to know."

"Dude, it's not your mom. Now this is awkward enough for me to say without you guessing anything too extreme. Please, just let me get this off my chest."

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"It's Rachel," I breathed after a few minutes of awkward bar noises.

"Huh," he said, taking a sip of his fruity drink. "Well," he chuckled, "at least you're consistent."

"Aren't you mad?"

"Not really. I mean after knocking up my first girlfriend, I'm not really that surprised. Besides Rachel and I were over years ago."

"But you guys were engaged."

"We were just a silly little dream, man. It wasn't meant to happen. I happy you told me though. I would hate to hear it through someone else, ya know? Plus, you guys are good together."

"You didn't feel that way sophomore year."

"Yeah, well, you were a dog back then and Rachel was all innocent. I kind of always noticed how defensive you were of her though."

"That was just - "

"Two hot Jews looking out for each other?"

"No," I sighed nursing my drink.

"Yeah, didn't think so. So when's the first ultrasound?"

"Around seven tonight. It was the only time we could be fit in this week."

"Has she started craving anything?"

"Just fries," I shrugged. "Nothing weird yet."

"Oh, wait for it," he laughed, finishing off his drink. "Come on, I'll drive you back to your place."

"Yeah, thanks," I said, tipping the bartender.

-o0o-

~Kurt's POV~

I gulped nervously when I saw Puck saunter into the living room obviously looking for Rachel. I would've been fine with it if I hadn't lost her around an hour ago. Seriously; one minute we were walking on the sidewalk talking about the ultrasound, and the next, she was gone. She just vanished. And her boyfriend was going to kill me for it.

"Where's Berry?" he asked Brittany who was walking out the door in her dancewear.

"Oh, Kurt lost her in the dangerous streets of New York City," she shrugged as if it were nothing before walking out of the apartment.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath when I felt Puck glaring at me.

"You lost her?" he asked slowly as if he didn't believe what he had just heard. He started to inch towards me and my fear began to grow.

"Well, yes and no," I swallowed. "You see we were walking and talking and then I just looked over and she had gone. I'm not really sure what happened."

"Did you try calling her?"

"Yes, but she didn't answer. A lot of the time she has her phone on silent.

Suddenly, his phone rang. "It's her," he said. "Hello? Hello? Babe. Shit," he muttered, hanging up.

"Did she say anything?"

"No, I think she butt dialed. All I could hear was some guy yelling 'order up' and some really cheesy fifties music."

"I know where she is!" I exclaimed.

"How?"

"Remember that diner we took you to your first night here?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"She's there. Today is Friday. Fifties Friday."

"You better be right. The ultrasound is in two hours and Berry wanted us to be early."

"You know it wouldn't kill you to call her by her name."

"I do," he insisted.

"Sure," I snorted.

"Dude, I could still kick your ass for losing her in the first place."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. I have been busy packing up the house and whatnot. This computer is staying with me. Unfortunately, it could be any length of time that we are without internet at the new house, so please bear with me. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fun little chapter. Thanks for reading and I'll be back soon.

XOXO

Ana


	12. Slow Motion

**A/N:** Oh my goodness! I really_ has_ been too long since I've updated anything. But don't worry. I've got plenty to edit and upload. Hopefully, I can get those up soon. Exam week and my classes are giving me a run for my money that I didn't expect. It's a little frustrating. However, I am sick because of all the snow so now I can sit down and enjoy the feeling of smooth keys under my fingers. (Don't worry though; I haven't updated my YouTube since summer vacation so you guys aren't the only ones frustrated.) On a more positive note, I am going to cut my rambling short and get to the chapter. Thank you so, so, so much for all of the reviews and follows. I get so excited when I open my email (I normally only get updates from Fanfiction or offers to DATE REAL CHEATING WIVES…) Enjoy lovelies!

**Disclaimer:** I'm almost ready to give p hope….almost.

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve_**_: Slow Motion_

~Puck's POV~

I glared across the room at Kurt. I was only slightly pissed that he lost Rachel last week but that didn't mean it wasn't fun watching him squirm. It was entertaining as fuck. Okay, so it was a little wrong torturing the guy, but I've never been what you would call politically correct person. If I was being honest, I did kind of owe the guy. I cried like a fucking girl when we went to the ultrasound and he didn't even tell Blaine.

I felt Rachel swat my arm and looked over at her. "Leave him alone," she warned with a glint in her eyes. If I learned anything from Quinn and my Ma, it was not to argue with a pregnant chick. If I learned anything from Glee Club, it was not to argue with Rachel on a good day. Who knows what she would be like as a pregnant angry woman? So I did what any respectable, dignified father-to-be would do; I fucking nodded and offered to get her some pizza from down the block.

It was starting to get cold and it was easy to tell that winter was starting. I tightened my coat around me and crossed the street as quick as I could. (Note to Self: there is no way in hell that I am allowing Rachel to walk across this street without me. People don't know how to drive in the city.) Walking into the pizzeria I walked up to the counter and ordered an extra large. They told me it would probably be about ten minutes. I sat in a chair and waited nodding towards a guy in a black hood who walked in.

~Brittany's POV~

Sometimes I wondered how Puck was attracted to Rachel. It's not that she wasn't pretty; she was – but they were totally opposite. Puck would let me use a curling iron in the bathtub unlike Rachel who would rip the curling iron from my hand, make me get out of the bathtub and do my hair for me. Then again, Santana and I were together and for the longest time everyone wondered why. They thought she was a bitch and I was dumb. That's not even close to right. Either way, Puckleberry was like one of the most magical couples ever. I'm so glad Rachel didn't marry Finn.

"I have to get to my class," I said strapping my dance bag over my shoulder.

"Alright," Santana smiled, kissing my shoulder. It felt amazing.

"Please don't have sex in the kitchen," Rachel begged as she walked in.

"I'm horny, Berry," Santana smirked. "You're lucky she has to get to work.

"I'll see you tonight," I laughed, kissing San's cheek and walking out the door.

~Puck's POV~

I didn't know what was going on. One second I was nodding to the guy and the next minute he was waving a gun around the place. He ordered everyone to line up against the wall away from the door and ordered the cashier to close all the blinds. There was a boy who had to be around eleven who had tears streaming down his face. The douche with the gun started making even more orders. The boy started to cry even more. A woman who I assumed was his mother was holding him trying to get him to be quiet.

"Make him shut up!" said Douche growled at her, covering his ears. "Now!" He pointed the gun to her face and some people screamed and the woman began to cry herself. "The next person that makes a sound, I'll blow their fucking head off. "You," he pointed the gun to me. "Get the money out of the register." I tried to tell him that I didn't work here, but he wasn't having it. "He brought the gun to the side of my head. "Do it," he ordered.

I got up and walked to the register. I could hear my heart beating and was like my feet had been replaced with bricks. I took a few seconds to figure out how the damn machine opened while Sir Douche made everyone empty their pockets. When I figured out, I grabbed all the money and handed to him before being forced to empty my own money. He wanted my phone too, but I lied, telling him that I left it at my apartment across the street.

"You better not be lying you bastard," he warned. "If I find out you are I'm going to kill you."

"You couldn't have robbed a bank or something with more money?" I let slip.

"Are you getting smart with me?" he brought the gun to my nose, daring me to say something else.

I let out a long breath. "No."

The boy started to cry again and Douche pointed his gun to him again. I knew what was going to happen. He was serious. Suddenly, it was as if everything was in slow motion. I was jumping in front of the boy as the trigger was pulled. I felt a sharp pain and everything went black.

~Santana's POV~

"Very funny Rachel," Blaine said, looking at his hair in the mirror. "Actually, I kind of like it straight. I think it looks nice."

"That's the only thing you like straight," I joked as the phone rang. "I'll get it," I said, mostly to Rachel who was devouring some kind of ice cream in a gallon. I got up and picked up the cordless. "Hello."

_Is this the Hummel-Lopez-Berry house?_

"Yes," I answered. "Can I help you?"

_I'm sorry to tell you this…_

The next few words that came through the phone made my heart drop. There was no way… How did this – Why?

"We'll be there." I gulped and walked back in on the laughter and stood in silence for a few seconds."

"Is everything alright, San?" Rachel asked looking concerned.

"I'm so sorry," I said shaking my head and starting to cry. "There was a holdup...and Puck…he…shot…"

I watched as her eyes grew bleary, realization hitting her. "No. No! Noah!" She crumpled to the floor and started to cry.

"They're taking him in for emergency surgery," I said as Blaine and Kurt got her back to her feet. "I'm going to take you to see him."

As we rushed to the hospital the car was a quiet as death. Rachel was staring out the window with silent tears running down her cheeks. She didn't say anything the whole ride, but I noticed how her hand cradled around her nonexistent baby bump.

~Rachel's POV~

I stood outside of the operation room waiting. I didn't want to see the blood. Noah had been in his second surgery since last night for a little over two hours now. He'd jumped in front of the gun to save a boy's life and now he might die. The guy who was holding everyone shot himself after Noah. I felt another sharp pain in my stomach but ignored it, telling myself I was just nervous. They'd been happening since I got the news and the feeling was just getting worse and worse. It was my fault that he was shot. It was my fault that he might not be coming out of surgery alive. It was my fault that his mother had made a fifteen hour drive here and I had to explain to her what happened. She was going to hate me for it. I hated me for it.

Another pain caused me to sit down. It started to hurt like hell and I couldn't move. Kurt came back from the vending machine, his eyebrows rising when he saw me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I just want to wait and see what they say about Noah."

"Why don't we have them check on the baby just in case? I can set up an appointment for you."

"Sure," I nodded as another wave of torment hit my stomach. I put on a show face so that he wouldn't worry more than he already was.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes."

As soon as he left, the doctor walked up to me. "Miss Berry?"

"Yes?" I asked, forcing myself to stand.

"Noah has just finished his surgery. He'll have to stay for the next couple of days though and will be in and out of sleep. And we will be monitoring him to make sure everything is alright. I'm terribly sorry. I promise you we're doing everything we can."

"Can I see him?"

"As soon as I update his files and he's moved, yes."

"Thank you."

He walked away and Ms. Puckerman walked out of the room next. Her eyes were bloodshot. As soon as she saw me her face hardened.

"You," she spat rushing towards me. "This is your fault. I always thought Noah should date a nice Jewish girl but you are like a life sucking parasite!"

"Sarah, I – "

"My son has been shot! My flesh and blood! Not yours. You have no idea what I'm going through! Until you're a mother you will never understand! I told him not to move up here. I told him to switch record labels, but no! He wanted to see you again! Now, my only son – "

"You mean the son who you were so ashamed of until he got signed? The son that you constantly criticize? You have the nerve to tell me that I don't understand what you're going through?" My stomach hurt more and more.

"You're a little bitch who gets mad when she's wrong and my son is lying in a hospital unconscious because – "

I let out a loud groan as I felt something warm run down my legs. The pain grew stronger and stronger. I couldn't do anything. I fell to the floor, passing out to the sound of someone yelling for help.

-o0o-

I woke up to a beeping and white all around me. Looking around I saw flowers and a teddy bear. I felt no pain.

"Thank God you're awake," Santana said grabbing my hand.

"What happened?" I moaned.

"You got in a fight with Puck's mom. Kurt's still yelling at her for it. If you listen close enough you can hear him screaming," she smiled.

I chuckled giving her a small smile. "Why am I on a monitor though?" I asked.

"You… Fuck. Why do I have to say this?"

"Santana, what happened?"

"You lost the baby…"

"What?" I sat up slowly, unable to believe my ears.

"It was all the stress of the past couple of days. Puck's mom just gave that final push."

I sat silently. I didn't know what to feel. Part of me wanted to scream and ask what I had done that was so terrible it would cause me to lose my baby. The other part said it was my own damn fault.

"Does Noah know?" I asked finally.

She shook her head. "He's been sleeping but the doctor says he's awake now."

"I want to see him."

"Okay."

~Puck's POV~

Rachel rolled in sitting in a wheelchair. Her hair was a mess and she looked rough. Then again, I imagined I didn't look so hot either.

"You trying to see what it's like for Artie again?" I teased, trying to ease the tension. She didn't laugh. "What is it? Do I look that bad?"

"Noah, the baby's gone."

"That's not funny Rach, come on."

"I'm not joking. I miscarried. There was nothing the doctors could do other than clean everything out."

"What caused it?" I demanded.

She looked as if she didn't want to tell me. It took her a while but she eventually spoke after what seemed like forever. "Stress."

It was like everything was spiraling out of control. First that asshole with the gun. Now this? Great. Ma must have known about this and she didn't tell me. Was this payback for all my years of being a fuck up for the majority of my life? Rachel thought it was her fault. If anything it was my fault. If I hadn't tried to play hero she'd still be pregnant.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Why are you apologizing? You couldn't have controlled it even if you tried. I'm just glad that you're alright."

"I'm proud of you. You know that right?"

"What?"

"That boy you saved; he wrote you a letter. I haven't opened it but I had it in my purse." She reached next to her thigh and handed me a white envelope. "He said he wanted you to be the first one to read it and told me to tell you that you're his hero."

"He's a kid. He doesn't know what a hero is yet."

"Well, you're my hero too," she smiled. "And I'm not a kid…"

* * *

**A/N:** Don't hurt me. Please! I beg of you. I'm really sorry. Other than it being totally depressing, I hoped this chapter was entertaining. I really wasn't planning this. I just typed and let whatever words I wanted to flow onto the screen. I will hopefully update soon.

XOXO

Ana


	13. I Stopped Blaming Myself

**A/N:** I knew when I typed the last chapter it would upset some people. But it was what I wrote and I am not going to change that for anyone. I needed a plot twist and that's what happened. I was going to have Rachel get pregnant again in this fanfiction or in the possible sequel (which I'm not even sure about because I'm starting to think that I'll just make this one hella long story). I also wanted to explore the emotional sides to Puck and Rachel that was more repressed and unhappy, while at the same time, they tried to keep it together. This fanfiction is about love and friendship.

Everyone knows that life isn't easy and it throws curveballs. A few reviews I got when Rachel first discovered she was pregnant were about how Rachel was being selfish about the situation. Maybe she wasn't ready to me a mother just yet. That doesn't mean this is the end of things. I uploaded the chapter not for you to enjoy what had happened in it, but to appreciate that even through hard times people can still get through things.

Sure, I could take the chapter down. I could rewrite it. But I wrote what I wrote because I felt that it belonged there. I wish that the two guests who commented on it with the backhanded complements would have used their usernames because I would actually like to thank them. It helped me realize that sometimes people are not going to agree with you and that they might not always like what you write. That's just life.

I felt like I was going to get a lot of hate for this chapter because some of you reading might have children or went through a miscarriage. I didn't mean to offend you if that is the case. Honestly, I did not wake up and say, "Hey, let me piss off some women on the internet today!" No, that's not how it happened. It just happened. I typed what I typed and that's all there is to it.

I've been told to rethink the direction in which I'm taking the story and to rewrite it. Will I? Well, after submitting the chapter, I already knew what direction I was going to go with our beloved Puckleberry. But will I rewrite it? No. I am not going to play it safe because someone did not like what I wrote. The characters needed an emotional journey instead of just this happy-go-lucky love story that was overdone. I don't want to play it safe and I'm not trying to please everyone. What I am more concerned with is writing a good story with a real plot.

Thank you all for the complements a criticism. I honestly do appreciate them and thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to write them no matter the outcome. And I'm sorry that some of you are unhappy. I'm also sorry that this Authors Note took up so much space.

**Disclaimer:** I am no way affiliated with Glee.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen:** I Stopped Blaming Myself_

~Puck's POV~

It had two months. Two months since I had lost my kid. Two months since I was shot. Two months since I had put everyone through hell. Two months and my mother was _still _crashing at my place. I had hinted that she should get back to my sister Abby but she insisted that she was fine at my Nana's. Not only that, but I could feel the air suck out of the room when she and Rachel were anywhere in the same room. I couldn't help but wonder what was causing the tension between them. Ma was doing everything she could to help around, but Rachel wouldn't accept it. When Ma tried to do something, Rachel took over. When Ma gave her a compliment, Rachel would leave the apartment and lock herself in her room for hours at a time. Two months of hostility and awkwardness. Two months of tears.

I'm not sure who was hurt more by what had happened. Me or Rachel? When she told me that we had lost our baby, I didn't want to believe it. I was excited to be a father for real this time. Then everything went down the drain. I was never going to even find out the sex of my child let alone hold them. But Rachel…she was carrying the baby. To have a baby die inside of her…I think that would have had to have been worse than I was feeling. That little life growing inside and you trying to do everything right so that they're strong and healthy…and then…the life is just gone. That has to be terrible. She said that she lost the baby due stress. Even though she never said it, I knew I had caused the stress. Still, I wondered why she took it out on my Ma. That shit wasn't kosher.

"Noah, I'm going to go grocery shopping. There's nothing good to eat here. It's a wonder you're not – "

"Can I ask you something?" I pleaded, interrupting the older woman's rambling. (Sometimes she and Rachel were more alike than they knew).

"What is it, Sweetheart?" she asked, sitting on the coffee table across from me. "You're getting the stitches out in a couple days but if they're bugging you I can – "

"What happened when Rachel lost the baby?" I watched her wring her hands together then grumbled and bring her hand to the Star of David around her neck. "So you know."

"I do," she nodded.

"Well, can you tell me? Rachel refuses to talk about it and honestly, I don't think the fact that the press keeps talking about it is going to make her open up anytime soon. Please, Ma. Just tell me. I can handle it."

"I…"

"Yeah?"

"I did it. I caused the miscarriage. The doctors had just finished your second surgery… I was upset and she was already stressed out. You didn't tell me she was pregnant. If I had known I wouldn't have… I was worried about you and I hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours… I blamed her. She told me that you went there to get pizza because she wanted it. I started yelling at her; calling her names and cursing at her… I really didn't know. She said some things and I said some back. Apparently, she had opinions too and I knew she was already blaming herself – she's just that kind of a girl – but I didn't care. I took out my anger on her and that was all the stress she could take. She'd told the Hummel boy that she had been in pain since she found out about you being shot…" She stopped to take a breath before continuing. "There was blood and she just fell. She wouldn't get up or answer me. I had to go get the doctors. I didn't know what was wrong. When I found out you two were having a baby… I couldn't just say sorry… I needed to show her I was sorry too. Please, don't hate me."

I couldn't believe it. I knew my ma was a lot of things – an occasional bitch being one of them, but… I couldn't even begin to imagine that she would… "That's why you're staying here isn't it?" I asked. "You're guilty." She nodded. "Ma, you need to go back to Lima. I'll talk to Rachel."

"I'm so sorry, Noah."

I put my hand up. "I'm not saying I'm not pissed. That would be lying. But you're my ma. I don't know when, but, I know I'll forgive you. I could never hate you. Ever."

"I deserve it though."

"Ma, go home. You know you that miss Abby and I know she misses you. I love you, but, if you stay it's not going to get any better. Rachel and I need time to heal before anything else can happen."

"I understand," she nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

~Blaine's POV~

"She's still in her room," I sighed as sitting on the counter. "How long do you think she'll be in there this time?"

"On the bright side," Santana put in, "I think she's getting better. She looked pissed this time not sad. She's moving up on the acceptance steps. "

"I'm worried about her," Kurt said. "I think she needs to talk to someone. This isn't healthy."

"Well, we wouldn't really know," I informed. "None of us would. So how should we know if it's healthy or not?"

"All I know is that she won't even vent to me. I know she's mad about Puck's mom still being in the city."

"Like she'll ever tell Puck that," San scoffed.

"That's true," Kurt agreed. "Do you think we should get her a therapist? I think a grief counselor would be good for her. It did wonders for me after my mom died. If she isn't going to talk to someone she's going to explode."

"I'll go get Puck and see if we can get him to convince her," I said. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

~Rachel's POV~

I sat in my room listening to "My Immortal" by Evanescence trying my best to not connect with the lyrics for once. Giving up on that idea, I just took my earphones out and lay back to stare at the ceiling. I knew I was worrying everyone, but I honestly wasn't trying to. It's just that locking myself up for a couple hours was the only thing I felt like I could do in order to keep me from clawing Sarah's eyes out. I knew she didn't mean to do anything… We hadn't even told her that I was pregnant… Yet, I was still so angry with her. She had no right to say the things she did.

There was a knock on my door and I sat up. "Who is it?"

"Babe, open the door."

I stood and shuffled to the door, pausing before I unlocked the door. I dragged my feet back to my mattress as Noah closed the door behind him and sat across from me.

"I need to talk to you," he said in a serious tone.

"About what?" I asked, looking at my hands in my lap and letting my hair make a curtain around my face.

"We think that you should see someone to talk to about what happened to you. Someone to help you move on from it."

"You don't even know what happened," I snapped.

"I do know. Ma told me everything. If it makes you feel any better she's leaving tonight so you won't have to lock yourself up anymore."

"You didn't have to do that," I said, feeling guilty.

"I needed it too," he admitted. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I know she didn't mean for anything to happen. She was just upset. Her son had been shot. She's human. She has emotions."

"So do you. That's exactly why I think that talking to someone would be a good thing for you. I know you don't like asking for help, or being told what to do, and you probably don't want to go back into therapy, but… Could you at least try? For us?"

I didn't want to go. I hadn't been to therapy since Shelby started to teach at McKinley senior year. Still there was this feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me that I would rather go through it all again instead of having Noah worry nonstop about me and if I was alright. Who knows? Maybe it would actually help. Lifting my head up, my eyes met his and I nodded my head.

"I'll go."

-o0o-

After my first couple of sessions, I started to open up more and more. Amanda, the woman who was helping me had been through the same thing (minus her boyfriend being shot). It was so easy to open up to her once she told me that. I felt like there was this sense of a new beginning in my life. I wasn't so angry with the world anymore. I stopped blaming Yahweh. I stopped blaming myself for what happened to Noah. I had gotten some confidence back and decided to give my boyfriend something I knew he had been missing.

~Puck's POV~

I walked came home from the studio to find my apartment glowing with yellow lights. A sweet smell was coming from the candles, filling my nose. I put my jacket down and shook the snow from my boots before toeing them off. There was a note taped to where I usually hung my keys.

_Where the body rests you'll find the opposite tonight_

_-Rachel *_

I smiled at the little start drawn beside her name. Some things never changed. I made my way to my room and opened the door. What I saw had to be the most amazing sight ever: Rachel was laying across my bed a black lace bra and matching underwear, a dangerous-looking pair of heels, and her hair was everywhere. It was the sexiest thing ever.

"Welcome home, Honey," she smirked. For once I didn't regret being a bad influence.

Our clothes were off in a heartbeat. I pushed myself into her heat and watched her face contort in pleasure. I slammed into her at a rapid pace, the bed rocking and creaking beneath us.

"Right there," she sung.

"Come on baby. Come on," I moaned. "You feel so god right now."

"Oh, don't stop. Faster."

I did as she commanded. The bed hitting the wall as the creaking and heavy panting grew louder and more frequent. I knew she was close and I wasn't too far behind her.

"Almost there," she said, her voice faltering. "Yes… Yes…"

She fisted my bicep, digging her nails into my arm. I watched as she writhed underneath me. She grew louder and louder, chanting my name until she finally came undone. I followed behind her a few seconds later with her name on my lips. With my final thrust, the bed caved causing us both to laugh. I hadn't heard her laugh in months.

I'd missed the sound.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you are. Another chapter. I hope you actually enjoyed what happened in this chapter. Thank you so much for all of your support.

XOXO

Ana


	14. Termite In a Steel Factory

**A/N:** Hey you guys! Oh my gosh. I am so grateful for a break off of school. You have no idea! Sadly, not only is my Spring Break almost over, but I spent most of it cleaning and I just got back from the hospital. Not only that, but I do have homework to do. I also just want to apologize for taking so long to type up this chapter. My life has been a whirlwind lately. I just want to thank you guys for even taking the time to read "Operation Puckleberry" and as for "Ditching", I WILL be editing that first chapter. There were so many errors, I don't even know what I was thinking. Anyways, I think you guys have waited long enough so let's get to chapter fourteen shall we?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee although I am rather enjoying the season. I am in no way affiliated with the company FOX its logos, characters, or plots. I don't even know Ryan Murphy for that matter. *sad face*

* * *

_** Chapter Fourteen: **Termite in a Steel Factory_

~Blaine's POV~

I watched with an unhealthy interest as Rachel walked into the apartment. Her therapy had been going well but… I knew something was still bothering her. She could fake a smile as well as the next person – better with her thirty-six expressions – but there was no fooling that she was still upset over the loss of her child. I'd asked her once if she was sure she was alright and she just nodded and told me it had just been a slow week. Even with claiming the role of Wendla in _Spring Awakening_ after the original actress quit she wasn't as excited. Why? The actress who quit was pregnant and getting married. While she wouldn't say anything to me, I wasn't stupid. And she wasn't the only one still sad.

Puck still hadn't talked to his mother. His sister sure. He called her every week. But his mother? Forget it. I know he was still angry and bitter and his pride was probably shot to pieces because he couldn't fix everything, but, still I knew he also missed her. So I had no choice. I had brought in the big guns. I had called the one, the only, Shannon Beiste. If there was one person who could whip at least Puck back into shape, it was her.

"Hey," Kurt whispered when Rachel walked into her room to, I guess, change for rehearsal. "When is she going to get here? I'm getting nervous."

"Her train will be here in an hour," I responded. "Lucky for us too. I don't know what she's going to do, but, let's just hope it works."

-o0o-

~Puck's POV~

When there was a knock at my door I assumed it was Rach. Then I remembered she wouldn't be home until late tonight. So I assumed it was Kurt, but he had planned on some trip with Blaine. So when I opened the door and I saw my high school football coach I was more than confused to see her. Don't get me wrong. I was happy. One of the few people who actually believed in me during high school was at my doorstep. She pulled me into a hug and laughed.

"It's so nice to see you, Punkin'." She pulled away and looked at me and that's when I noticed who was behind her.

"What are you doin' here, Ma?" I asked.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Coach asked as she walked in. "I'm as hungry as a termite in a steel building."

"The fridge," I said real slow, still not quite sure what the hell was going on.

"Hello, Noah," my mother nodded, pulling her bag closer to her body. "You know as much money as you have why did you choose to live in this neighborhood?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"I wanted to see you," she smiled, pulling a confused look. "You can't still be upset with me. I'm your mother."

"That doesn't change how I feel. That doesn't change that Rachel still has to go and see a shrink and for once, Broadway can't even cheer her up. If I wasn't mad, don't you think I would have invited you myself? It's too soon. I'm not ready for you to be in my life yet. Do you have any idea what you've done? I was so excited to have a kid that would actually know I'm their father. I really wanted to be called 'daddy' and put a Band-Aid on my kid's knee when they fall off a swing."

"I know, but – "

"No. You don't know."

"You don't have any chicken?" I heard from the kitchen. "That just ain't right."

"Noah, you will not talk to me like that. Remember who I am!"

"Oh, I remember. I remember you; the woman who dated a new stranger every week, letting them beat me and didn't bother to show any type of affection until I went from the pool cleaning business to rock star. The same woman who constantly complained that I didn't date Jewish girls and then when I do, ruins what we had going. I remember exactly who you are. So I ask: what the fuck are you doing here?"

The slap stung. I could instantly feel my eyes water, but I wasn't going to show any sign of pain. I'd been through worse. It's not like she hadn't hit me before anyway. I didn't say anything. I just walked past her and walked out the door. Walking past the Hummel-Berry-Lopez apartment, I just kept walking. I wasn't even sure where I was going. And I didn't need to look back to know that Beiste was following me.

-o0o-

~Rachel's POV~

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jesse asked as we sipped on tea while walking down the street. "Rehearsal was canceled today. You should be ecstatic."

"I am. Really," I added more for my convincing than his. "It's just… I know that Noah has been trying. But, I've only been intimate with him once in the past four months. I really want to give him what he wants, but, I can't. I'm just not ready for it. What if it happens all over again?"

"I doubt a person with his profession will get shot more than once in his life," he chuckled. "Regardless, I'm sure he understands. He loves you."

I nodded, small tears gathering in my eyes. "I know." I held back a sniffle as he encircled his arm around my shoulder. "Thank you for listening to me complain about everything. I know it has to be awkward."

"Are you kidding me? You're getting me out of a date with Gigi. It's my pleasure. Trust me."

"Gigi the set designer?" I giggled. "With the…"

"Bad breath and mustache? Yes."

I couldn't help but laugh. We were both laughing as we crossed the street and went our separate ways saying that we would see each other at work Monday. As I walked to the apartment I felt a little better. Sometimes I felt like my walks home with Jesse were helping more than sitting in a stiff chair in some tall building waiting for someone to judge me. I unlocked the door to Noah's apartment and immediately stopped in my tracks.

"And that is why you don't buy your chewin' gum and jock strap in the same place," Coach Beiste laughed. "Oh hey, Berry," she waved when she saw me.

I took in the scene. Noah sitting in his recliner, Coach Beiste on the couch with a chicken sandwich and Ms. Puckerman perched stiffly on the arm of the loveseat. I couldn't move as she locked eyes with me. I could feel my blood begin to boil. My heart was beating in my ears and I'm pretty sure, I could only see red for a good five seconds before I regained at least a little control of myself. I walked over and Noah took my hand, pulling me to his lap. Taking this opportunity I smiled at Coach Beiste and managed to blink at the mother of my boyfriend.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered.

"An intervention," he sighed, kissing my cheek.

"Great…" Just great.

* * *

**A/N**: I know this was a relatively short chapter which is why I'm even more upset that it took me so long to update. I will try to update again soon, but I am preparing for testing. June cannot come soon enough and then I am yours all summer. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing, following and alerting. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.

XOXO

Ana


End file.
